Dreaming Red
by MyDreamsForYou
Summary: **Jisbon and Family** When a girls life gets turned upside down when her sister gets murdered leave it to Teresa Lisbon and Patrick Jane to take her and her niece into their family. Really bad at summaries, trust me way better than it sounds!
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Note: This is my first Fan-Ficton ever, I really hope that you like it! Please review that would be awesome!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Mentalist (unfortunately)**

* * *

The Beginning in Mckenzie's POV

Chelsea was my sister she was 19 when she was murdered. Chelsea had a two year old daughter Emily. Our parents died when I was 12 and she was 16. Our brother Jason took care of us he was 21. I am 16 now Jason no longer cares for me, he is in prison for murdering Chelsea. It's only Emily and myself. Emily and I live with the people that help solved my sisters case. Teresa Lisbon and Patrick Jane.

My name is Mckenzie like I said I'm 16, Emily is two she treats Teresa and Patrick as her parents but I don't. Teresa and Patrick have two kids Braden and Mallory. Braden is 4 and Mallory is 2 just like Emily.

Jason had a family a wife Jenna and four kids, twins Ann and Annie 5, Tucker 3 and Ray 2. I stay in touch with Jenna because she and I have always been close.

Mckenzie's POV

" Mckenzie!" I hear Teresa yell up the stairs. I look over at my clock 11 o'clock A.M., dragging my legs over my bed I get up. Walking down the stairs I hear yelling..

"God Dammit Jane!" Teresa yells trowing a towel at him. He catches it and sets it down on the counter. He picks up Mallory from her high-chair and put her on the ground. She runs past me and into the play room.

"Teresa you need to calm down, it's not that big of a deal." Jane says in a calm voice.

"Not, that big of a deal, Jane your telling me that _Jenna _was in it with _Jason_." She said now in a whisper. I walk into the kitchen and sit down next to Patrick.

"Good Morning!" I say cheerfully now picking at the fringe of the place mat in front of me.

"You heard, didn't you." Patrick says without missing a beat.

"What do you think." I say slamming my head down on the table. Emily comes running into the room holding a baby doll in her hands.

"Micky you up!" Emily says happily not even noticing the tension in the room.

"Yeah." I stare blankly at her. Teresa goes over to her and leads her out of the room talking into her ear making her smile and laugh.

"Mckenzie, it might not be true." Patrick says taking a sip of the tea he had in front of him.

"_Okay,_ but you are always right.. so.." I says with tears starting to form in my eyes. Just then the table vibrates and I look over at my phone which is lighting up and spinning around on the glass table from the vibrations it's setting off. Quickly I pick the phone up and look at the caller ID.. Jenna Reese... it read.

"What!" I say almost yelling into the phone.

Teresa Lisbon's POV

"Mommy!" Mallory yells as she sees her mother guiding Emily into the play room.

"Hi, baby!" I say looking around for Braden, spotting him sitting on the ground drawing pictures.

"Mom look what I made!" Braden smiles as he hold up a drawing of a sloppily drawn red smiley face. "I'm going to show Daddy!" He got up from his spot walking towards his mother._ Oh crap! _

"Hey Braden, let me show him Mckenzie and Daddy are talking." trying to take the picture that reminded her so much of Red John, knowing that if Jane saw it again after so many years of not hearing of Red John there was no need to bring it up now. Braden reluctantly gave up the picture and sat back down. I folded up the paper and put it in my back pocket.

"Teresa!" Mckenzie yells running into my chest and hugging me tightly while crying hard. I gave the what-the-hell-did-you-do face to Jane. I hugged her back. I lent Mckenzie back into the kitchen and her down in a chair while I went and got her some water. Setting the water in front of her, I held her hand.

"Mckenzie, what's wrong?" I say in a quite tone. She stares at me tears streaming down her face. She looked at me for a moment and gave a small smile, she looked down at her lap while speaking.

"Jenna..Jenna is um well uh." Mckenzie says through gasps for air.

"You can tell me Mckenzie I won't let anything happen to you." I say putting my hand on her back.

"Jenna called." Mckenzie says wiping her eyes with her sleeve. Jane sets down a box of Kleenex next to Mckenzie while sitting down on the other side of here. "She said that Jason wanted to see me and wanted to talk to Emily."

"WHAT!" I yell jumping out of my chair, knocking it over.

"Yeah." Mckenzie said staring to sob again. "I can't see Jason or Jenna they..they killed Chelsea."

"Okay, first of all we are not sure that Jenna helped kill Chelsea." Patrick said while picking up the chair that I knocked over.  
"Okay but I will not see Jason and definitely not taking Emily to him he killed her mother and my sister _his_ sister." Mckenzie says getting up from her chair and running up the stairs and into her room.

"Great, just great!" I say starting to clean up the kitchen from breakfast.

"Yeah, I'm going to head to the station go over some cases." Jane said picking up the car keys not wanting to discus what had just happened.

"Okay." I say dryly. "You know it Saturday our teams not in, Benson's got the weekend so be careful you know how much he likes you."

"Yeah, Yeah." He says walking away and heading to the play room. Suddenly remembering what Braden had drawn earlier. Dropping the pan I was cleaning and running after him. "Jane, hey wait!" I yell. He stops and turns around looking at me like I was insane.

"What?" He asks looking over at the kids. "Oh right." he walks over to Emily, Mallory and Braden. Giving each of them a hug and a kiss.

"Daddy, did you see my pi.." Braden says before I interrupt with with a "Yes he did, he loved it Braden!" I say with a little sigh of relief. Jane gave me a look like what-are-you-hiding-from-me-oh-well-i'll-find-out-one-way-or-another look. I smile at him then speaking.

"Don't forget to be home before 4, Risbsy is bringing Ben by for dinner."

"Okay, what about Sarah?" Jane snaps back.

"It's not my business, his private life." I say leaning up against the wall.

"Yeah right. Okay I'm going now bye." He says opening the door.

"Bye, remember 4!" I yell. Walking upstairs knowing that Mckenzie is cooled off a little by now. Hopefully.

* * *

**Hoped you enjoyed! Please review tell me how did! Thanks :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors Note: Normally, I will not re-upload so quickly but my Great Grandma died so I'm going to have to leave town soon and will not have internet so before I leave I will try to upload another chapter! Please Review that would be great give me some feed back on how you like the story so fair. Thanks so much for reading! Enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Mentalist (sadly) **

* * *

Mckenzie's POV

Laying on my bed, a light knock appears on my door attached with a voice.

"May I come in please Mckenzie?" Teresa says barely hearable.

"Sure." I say the sound muffled into my pillow. I hear the door open the shut and weight added to my bed as Teresa sat now next to me.

"Mckenzie are you okay?" She says rubbing my back. I sit up and smile at her.

"My life is a crap shoot. I'm never okay, my parents die when I'm twelve, my sister got pregnant with Emily, then the brother who I thought loved are cared for us, killed her." I say barely getting the last part out of my mouth before tears started to fall down my face. I feel hands wrap around my body and I'm being pulled into Teresa's chest. Normally I would fight her, tell myself that she is not my mother. Today was different I needed someone, someone to act like my mom and tell me everything is going to be okay. I was really surprised of what came out of my mouth next, and I could tell that Teresa was too.

"What?" I heard Teresa say, not sure if she heard me right.  
"Thank you for everything, I love you." I say pushing my head out of her chest and look her in the eyes.

"I love you too, you know Emily are you mean everything to Jane and I." She says kissing the top of my head. Suddenly a scream came from down the stairs, Teresa ran out of my room and started yelling, "Mallory, Braden, Emily are you okay, whats wrong is anyone hurt!" I ran after finding her leaning over her daughter who was crying on the wood floor in front of the stairs.

"Mallory are you okay?" I say sitting down on the other side of her. She looked at me and hit my thigh.

"You take my mommy!" She yelled in my face. Teresa looked at Mallory with a stern look as Emily and Braden came over to the seen.

"Take Emily and Braden away!" Teresa said with anger in her voice. I did as I was told and led Braden and Emily into the Living Room and turned on the T.V. for them to watch. I then took out my phone and text my boyfriend Austin.

To: Austin Ballard

From: Mckenzie Reese

**Can you come over plz?**

To: Mckenzie Reese

From: Austin Ballard

**Sure b there in 10. **

To: Austin Ballard

From: Mckenzie Reese

**Thx babe love u! **

To: Mckenzie Reese

From: Austin Ballard

**love u too ;)**

Teresa Lisbon's POV

"Mallory why are you crying?" I say pulling her up onto my lap.

"Cause' Micky is taking you!" She says digging her face into my chest.

"What do you mean Mckenzie's taking me?" I ask stroking her brown hair.

"You talk to her more than me." Mallory says, looking into her mothers dark brown eyes.

"Mallory honey I can talk to her too you are not my only child" I say kissing her hair.

"Yeah, but she's not your kid" She says pulling herself off my lap and walking up the stairs heading to her room. I quickly got up and pick her up by her wast and I made her eyes meet mine.

"Mckenzie and Emily are my children and they are your sisters no matter who their parents were before you daddy and I." I say and bring her to her room. I was very mad so I set her down on her bed and told her to think about what family means. God Dammit why does Jane always leave at the worst times. While I was walking down the stairs the doorbell rang,I heard fidgeting in the family room obviously Mckenzie. So I quickly walked over to the door and opened it. There stood a boy looked at 16 or 17, wearing a dark T-shirt that reed ACDC on it, he wore blue jeans that landed below his boxers. Mckenzie came running up behind me.

"Hey Austin!" She says trying to push me out of the door frame. Sometimes I wonder what she's thinking I'm a cop and I can tackle men 3times my size, I didn't budge. I have never heard of this Austin kid before.

"Hi Mckenzie, Hello Mrs. Reese." Austin said standing there switching from one foot to another.

"Austin come in" Mckenzie said pushing me to the side to open the door more so there was room for him to enter. I still haven't said anything trying to make sense of who this kid is. Then I saw Jane's car pull up into the drive way, _oh thank god he's home._ Thinking to myself.

"Hey Lisbon, hope you don't mind but Grace was at the office so I invited her to dinner tonight too." He said walking passed the kid and into the house.

"Yeah, sure that's fine you told her that Wayne and Ben were coming over too." I say trying to get his attention to the boy who's standing in the door way awkwardly.

"Yes I did, young man stop staring at my daughter that way, Mckenzie take him into the kitchen." He says looking Austin up and down.

"Wow Lisbon, you can take people down no problem but when it comes to Mckenzie's boyfriend you froze up." He said walking into the kitchen most likely to start some tea.

I follow after him into the kitchen right behind him.

"Dammit, Jane really!" I say pissed off.

"Lisbon, there are children here, language." He says filling the kettle up with water and putting it on the stove. I heard giggling from the living room. I shot a glare toward Emily and Braden, which shut them up really quick. They both know not to make me mad.

"Hi!" Braden says getting up from next to Emily on the floor by the T.V. walking over to Austin.

"Hello dude!" Austin said holding out his hand for Braden to shake. Braden took it and smiled.

"I'm Braden Lukas Jane four years old, the only boy in this family besides my Dad there is way to much girl in this house." He said with a smile on his face.

"Well I'm Austin Robert Ballard 17, and I'm the only boy in my house too!" Austin said ruffling Braden's hair around.

"Would any one like tea?" Jane said taking out some tea cups from the cabinet.

"Me!" Both Emily and Braden yelled at the same time.

"You both now you are not allowed to have tea." I say leaning against the island that is in the center of the kitchen.

"Us please." Mckenzie says putting her and Austin's hands together. I stare at Jane who is starting to become uncomfortable. From all they years I have know him they only time he ever gets that way is when he talks about Angela or Charlotte.

"Lisbon do you want any?" he says holding up a cup, I nod my head signaling that I wanted some. I go and sit down on the opposite side of the couple at the kitchen table.

* * *

**Thanks so much for reading hoped you enjoyed :) Please don't forget to review it would mean the world to me!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors Note: Okay here is Chapter Three! Super excited, there is going to be some major plot twists coming up in future chapters! So I've decided I am going to post a new chapter every Sunday in honor of The Mentalist! Yay! Posting today because I'm not going to be in town this Sunday so before I left I thought I would post another chapter! Lucky you!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Mentalist (aww) **

* * *

Patrick Jane's POV

Mckenzie reminds me so much of Charlotte sometimes I need to remind myself that she's not even related to me. Once I saw Austin in the doorway I knew that Lisbon and I had entered the stage in which every parent was dreading. The one glance I took at Austin I could read his whole life. His father had died my guessing when he was 7 or 8. His mother most likely and alcoholic, and my guessing his sisters walking all over their mother, taking advantage of her never ending sadness. Austin most likely was an A student knowing Mckenzie that's the way she would pick them. He's confused about something I can tell just by the look on his face. Teresa obviously completely missing it, she's so wrapped up in the fact that Mckenzie has a boyfriend.

"Braden, Emily could you please go into the play room for awhile." I say setting down the teacups on the table. Both children get up and do as I asked without any questions. I take a seat next to Lisbon facing Mckenzie and Austin, sipping my tea.

"Well hello Austin, I'm Patrick Jane Mckenzie's father." I say keeping my hands on my tea.

"Uh hi. I hope you know that I am going to treat your daughter with the respect that she deserves." Austin says a little hesitantly. Lisbon still saying nothing but is drinking her tea.

"Oh crap, I have to get dinner ready, Austin you are welcome to stay." Lisbon says setting her cup down and walking into the pantry.

"Thank you Mrs. Reese." Austin says now focusing his attention onto me.

"Austin, um my parents don't have my same last name." Mckenzie says looking at me.

"Why not." Austin says interested.

"Because Austin, Mckenzie and her niece Emily were adopted into this family after her sister Chelsea was murdered." I say without missing a beat. Mckenzie look relieved that she didn't have to explain that to Austin.

"Oh." Austin says now silenced.

"Uh Patrick can Austin and I go to a movie?" Mckenzie asked hopefully. Personally I thought it was a little rude because we were having guests over tonight, but before I could answer Teresa stepped in.

"No, you may not Van Pelt, Rigsby and Ben are coming over for dinner, and Austin said he would stay. Why don't you both go and play with you brother and sisters, plus could you get Mallory out of her room she has been in there for almost an hour." She says while taking a pile of ingredients to the counter.

"Fine." Mckenzie grabbed Austin's hand and they walked out of the kitchen and into the play room.

"Can you believe her?" Lisbon says while getting some pots out.

"Yes, she's just like..." I stopped myself from saying Charlotte. Teresa noticed and stopped what she was doing.

"Jane, I'm sure Charlotte would have been just a tad more stubborn than Mckenzie." she says coming over and kissing my cheek.

"Yes, but it's hard to think about if Red John had of not killed her she would be the same age as Mckenzie and I would probably be doing the same thing with Angela as I am doing with you." I say regretting every word that came out of my mouth.

Teresa looked at me and smiled.

"No, I'm sure the talk you would have had with Angela would have been extremely different than the one we are having." She says while walking back to finish cooking dinner. She is right if Red John had not killed Angela and Charlotte than I would have never joined the CBI team, never met Lisbon and I would not have this family. Just thinking about them brought a smile to my face. Feeling better I walk over to Teresa who is now putting some noodles into some boiling water and grab her by the waist.

"Have I ever told you how lucky I am to have you in my life." I whisper into her ear. She turns around facing me now still in my arms and kisses me. The kiss lasts a while because the next thing that I hear is an "Eww gross!" I pull away and face the small figure standing in the kitchen.

"Mallory, were is Mckenzie she should be watching you." I say walking over to pick her up.

"She is with Austin." Mallory says resting her head on my shoulder. Lisbon shot me a glare, so I went upstairs with Mallory.

Mckenzie's POV

"How come you never told me about your living situation." Austin was practically yelling at this point.

"Because I thought it really was not that important." I say looking down at my carpeted bedroom floor.

"Not that important! Really Mckenzie.." Austin's sentence was interrupted when we heard a knock on the closed door.

"Come in." I yell toward the door. Patrick and Mallory walk into the room.

"Mckenzie, your mother told you to watch the kids." Patrick says more stern than he normally would be.

"I am, Braden and Emily are in there rooms playing." I say gesturing to the hall where their bedroom are.

"And Mallory?" He said now setting Mallory down on the floor.

"She was in her room last time I checked." I look down at her, she looks like she's about to cry.

"I was, but then I heard Micky and Austin yelling and I got scared, so I went to find Mommy and Daddy." Mallory says running out of my room and to the bedroom next to mine where hers was.

"Why were you two yelling?" Patrick says leaning against the door frame. I could tell that he had already figured out why we were fighting.

"Mckenzie lied to me about her family." Austin said trying to storm out of my room, but Patrick quickly blocked to doorway while screaming out.

"Lisbon, little help up here please." I couldn't help but smile. About 5 seconds later Teresa appeared in the doorway.

"Not your fastest time agent." Patrick said still trying to block the doorway from Austin.

"Could you please move Mr. Umm" Austin looked at Patrick for a second not knowing what to call him.

"Jane." I said silently while taking a seat on my bed. How could I have messed up so bad with Austin. He never asked about my family so I never told. Teresa look insanely confused then looked at Austin getting a little irritated at him. Jane noticed the look in Teresa's eyes.

"Don't piss off the Momma Bear." Jane spat out at Austin, who now gave up and walked over to were I was sitting on my bed.

"_Momma Bear!_" Teresa grunted then playfully slapped Jane's shoulder.

"Yeah, you get all defensive and what not." Jane said rubbing his shoulder a bit.

"Okay, what's going on up here?" Teresa said now taking her spot on the door frame next to Jane.

"Austin is mad at Mckenzie because she didn't tell her about her living situation." Jane said calmly before Austin or I could reply.

"He never asked." I said trying to defend myself.

"Well you should have at lest told me something before I came over here, like maybe _oh hey, forgot to mention that I'm adopted and my parents don't have the same last name as me plus there are like three little kids running around. _Then maybe I would have not looked like a complete idiot when I called your mom _Mrs. Reese_." Austin speaking softly not moving from next to me. It was hard to read him, he didn't seem angry anymore just a bit disappointed _maybe_?

"Sorry, I guess your right I should have said something to you before you came over." I said leaning over and giving him a hug. When I looked up Patrick and Teresa were no longer at my door. I sighed a bit of relief.

"Can you forgive me?" I say after a few moments of awkward silence. Really, I kept thinking to myself, this is turing into one of those cheesy teenage fights that they have in all the movies, when the guy gets pissed off at the girl and the girl is afraid she was going to lose him.

"Yeah I can." He smiled at me.

"Come on!" I grab his hand and pull him off my bed as we head down the stairs. _Ding Dong _the doorbell goes.

"Go into the kitchen I'll be there in a sec." I say pushing him in the direction of the kitchen. Another _Ding Dong_ went off and I yelled walking to the door.

"Coming, Coming!" When I opened the door I was surprised to see who was standing there.

"Umm hi, Jenna" I say looking down at the floor, I was expecting it to be Rigsby or Grace but definitely not Jenna.

"Teresa! Come here!" I called out. "Come in." I step aside to make room for Jenna to enter into the house. Teresa walks into the foyer where Jenna and I were standing.

"Hi, Jenna, nice to see you again." Teresa says gritting her teeth.

"Hi Teresa, I just came by to see if I could have Emily and Mckenzie come over for a sleepover tonight there cousins really miss them." She says swaying from side to side.

"Sorry not tonight Jenna, we are having company but maybe some other time." Teresa said looking at me then back at Jenna. Then Mallory came running down the stairs.

"Is that Ben!" She repeatedly screamed as she ran to where we were standing. Mallory saw Jenna and immediately ran to Teresa who picked her up.

"I didn't know you had children." Jenna said looking right at Mallory.

"I thought I mentioned it to you last time Emily and I came over for Ann and Annie's birthday." I smiled at little thinking about my nieces.

"Oh, I may have missed that." She said a laugh escaped from her mouth. I gave her a look made her quite for a few moments.

"You know Jenna you can call here right, you do have mine and Patrick's numbers right?" Teresa tried to force a smile on her face.

"No, actually when Emily and Mckenzie left we never got numbers only your work and home address." Jenna said digging into her purse for some paper and a pen. "Can I please have them?" Jenna handed the paper and pen over to Teresa and with her free hand that didn't have Mallory in she took the objects and walked into the den that was just off the foyer and wrote down the numbers.

"Here." Teresa handed back the scrap of paper. "Could you please call the next time you want to stop over." She said while adjusting Mallory on her hip.

"Yeah I can do that. Thanks! Bye, Mckenzie tell Emily that I said 'Hello'" Jenna said while exiting the house.

"Bye Jenna" I say closing the door behind her. Teresa set Mallory back on the ground and she ran into the playroom where I assume Emily and Braden are at.

"That was really weird." I say walking into the kitchen with Teresa following close behind me.

"Tell me about it." She said while walking over to the stove to pull the chicken out of the oven.

"Who was it?" Austin asked, he was sitting across form Jane who has teaching him how to do a card trick.

"My sister-in-law Jenna." I said taking a set next to him.

"Oh, what did she want." Jane piped in.

"She wanted Emily and I to come and have a sleepover with Ann, Annie, Tucker and Ray." I say taking the cards from Austin's hands and do the trick that I assume he has been trying to master for the last ten minutes.

"A sleepover?" Jane said a little hesitant.

"Yeah, but why do you sound so threatened by it?" I ask giving the cards back to Austin.

"I wouldn't say threatened would be the correct word, more like interested. You and Emily have lived here for almost two years and she had never once asked to have Emily or yourself over for a _sleepover._ Let alone talk to you twice in one day." Patrick said sipping the tea that was now in his hands.

"Yeah, I guess that's a little weird." I say sinking back in my chair. I let the conversation drop not wanting to talk about Jenna anymore. The thoughts kept entering my head_ Jenna could have helped killed Chelsea too, why did Jenna all the sudden want to see Emily or myself, does Jason feel bad for killing his sister leaving her 2 month old child without a mother._ The thoughts would not stop coming, new ones that scared me the old ones that came to visit me while I slept. I felt something shake my arm taking me out of my trance.

"Mckenzie, are you there hello" Austin said shaking me more.

"Yeah, what?" I ask looking over to see Austin with a worried face on.

"You were like non-responsive for like 5 minutes." He let out a sigh of relief.

"Sorry, I was just thinking." I say getting up from the table and getting a glass of water, almost bumping into Braden who was following Lisbon around at her heels, while she was trying to cook dinner.

* * *

**Sorry not much of a cliff hanger, I really hoped you enjoyed it, thanks so much for the reviews they meant so much to me! Keep them coming :) **


	4. Chapter 4

**Authors Note: Well here's chapter four! Hope you enjoy it! **

**Disclaimer: Sadly I don't own The Mentalist but if I did I would not make people suffer through at 2 week hiatus.**

* * *

Teresa Lisbon's POV

"Hey Braden, why don't you be a really big help and down stairs and get some juice boxes from the mini fridge." I say ushering him toward the basement door.

"Why?" He said trying to plant his feet onto the ground.

"Because, Emily, Mallory, Ben and yourself need something to drink for dinner." I say now picking up the four year old, who was getting heavier by every given day.

"Okay." He said reluctantly as I set him down next to the basement door.

"Thank you so much!" I say as I watch him walk down the stairs. Once he was safely down I walk back to the kitchen. To see Jane telling some stories and Mckenzie and Austin laughing hysterically.

"What's so funny?" I say walking over to the table. They all looked at me and laughed again. Jane smiled then spoke.

"Oh, Teresa you don't need to worry about it, why don't you get the kids ready for our little get together tonight." pointing at the celling which just above us was Mallory's room. Sighing I left the trio and retreated up the stairs to Mallory's room.

"Mallory honey open up the door, you need to get dressed for tonight." I said knocking on her door. It opened slowly to reveal Emily and Mallory wearing my work clothes and high heels both girls and gotten into mine and Mckenzie's makeup. Emily was in the middle of putting every eyeshadow that was in our house on her face.

"Hi Mommy! Look Emily and I already got dressed up real pretty for tonight." Mallory smiled form ear to ear.

"Well, you both look so beautiful." I say giggling, I entered the room and started cleaning up the clothes that did not meet their standards. "Emily, Mallory you both know that you are not allowed to play with my work clothes." I said while picking up the last article of my clothing and putting it in the hamper with the others.

"Sorry Mommy." Emily said taking off my leather jacket that reached down to her knees.

"You both have plenty of dress up clothes, you should not be playing with my things." I was not really that mad at them but I needed to be a parent and tell them that taking things without permission is wrong. "Why don't you get dressed up in your dress up clothes and when your done, why don't you come show Daddy, and I." I smile at them, seeing both of their face light up.

"OKAY!" Emily and Mallory yell at the same time. Pushing me out of the room and shutting the door in my face. The door bell rings and I hurry to it,

"Hey!" I say as I open the door up to reveal Rigsby, Van Pelt and Ben in the door way.

"Hi, Boss! Rigsby says smiling looking at Ben who looking me up and down, obviously trying to figure out where he knows me from.

"Hi, Mrs. Jane" Van Pelt said smiling at Ben who at Mrs. Jane his eyes lit up.

"Hi, Braden's mommy!" Ben said smiling at me.

"Hi Ben, Rigsby and Van Pelt." I said stepping aside to let them in. Braden came running into the foyer right into Rigsby.

"Ben! Ben!" Pulling on Rigsby's pant leg. Ben then started to wiggle out of his fathers grip and he landed on the floor and the boys disappeared into the play room.

"Wow Braden's getting to big!" Van Pelt smiled.

"Yeah I can't believe that he's starting kindergarden next year." I say leading them into the kitchen where Jane, Mckenzie and Austin were still sitting at the table. They all look my way and smile at Van Pelt and Rigsby who were walking behind me.

"Hi Grace and Wayne!" Mckenzie says getting up from her chair.

"Hey." They say in unison. Both of them looking right at Austin, Mckenzie completely unaware of there staring at him.

"Hello, guys how have you been?" Jane says also getting up walking toward the group.

"Alright, thanks." Van Pelt says immediately looking down at the ground.

"Pretty good, Ben has really been looking forward to coming over tonight, he would not stop talking about how much fun he and Braden are going to have." Rigsby says trying to draw attention away from Van Pelt. Austin was now standing next to Mckenzie elbowing her to introduce him.

"Oh right, sorry everyone his is Austin." She says bright eyed. Rigsby gives Jane a weird look while Van Pelt just smiled.

"Do you want something to drink." hoping that this will end the awkwardness that was starting to become really uncomfortable.

"Sure, water please." Van Pelt now walking over to help me out. Once the drinks were handed out Mckenzie and Austin went to the basement to watch some T.V. before dinner was served. Braden and Ben were running around with fake toy guns playings cops and robbers while Mallory and Emily were yet to be seen.

"I still can't believe that it was the mother." Jane says while taking a sip of his beer.

"I know I felt so bad for the husband left to raise three kids." Rigsby said also taking a sip of his own beer.

"I bet you aren't capable to handle all the kids without me." giving a smirk to Jane.

"Really, I bet I could!" he said getting defensive.

"Okay, whatever you say." I smile not wanting to start a fight in front of our guests.

"Mommy here we come!" I hear Emily yell as her and Mallory walk into the kitchen with almost every dress up clothing they owned on.

"See look, I made Mallory look like a princess!" Emily smiled brightly as Mallory walked around the table we were seated at also wearing a huge smile on her face.

"Yeah and I made Emily look like a model." Mallory said pointing toward Emily who was now walking around the table too.

"You both look to beautiful." I smile while grabbing Mallory and pulling her up onto my lap.

"Thank you mommy!" Mallory smiled and hugged me.

"Hey I wanna!" Emily ran over trying to push Mallory off my lap.

"HEY!" I snapped at her. "You don't do that!" I say setting Mallory back on the floor as I get up and pull Emily to the side.

"NO! I WANNA!" tears were streaming down Emily's face.

"Emily, you don't push your sister ever!" I say pulling her into the dining room so Van Pelt and Rigsby could not see Emily or myself.

"But I wanted to sit too!" Emily said not calming down at all. _Sometimes I wonder how come little kids get so upset about the stupidest things._

"You could have asked nicely and not have pushed your sister." I say pulling Emily into a hug.

"But..." Emily began.

"No but's understood what you did was very mean, I want you to go and apologize to Mallory then you need to sit in the naughty corner and think about what you did, understand." I say taking her hand and leading her into the kitchen were Mallory was now sitting in Jane's lap.

"Sorry Mallory." Emily says starting to walk away. I grab her arm.

"For what." I say facing her around again.

"For pushing you off mommy's lap." Emily says looking up at me.

"It's kay." Mallory says jumping off Jane's lap, running and hugging Emily. "Lets go play!" Mallory takes Emily's hand and starts to drag her away.

"No! Emily needs to sit in the naughty corner." I take Emily always from Mallory and lead her into the corner of the kitchen where a child's chair sat alone facing the wall. Emily sat down and I set the timer for 5 minuets, then walked away. Once sitting back at the table Van Pelt was studying me.

"What?" I say kind of defensively.

"Sorry, just never seen you discipline the kids, how do you get her to do that, I mean Ben refuses to listen to Rigsby when he needs to be in time out, he just runs away when I even try." She sighed knowing she had said to much. I dismissed the 'when I even try' I had a feeling she didn't want to talk about it.

"Jane and I have always been really strict with the kids, we never let them get away with anything, I guess because we are always at work and they are with a babysitter all the time, we needed to teach them the difference between right and wrong early on." I say looking at Van Pelt who looked great-full that I dropped what she didn't want to talk about, but Jane didn't.

"Yes, you have to tell them what's wrong or they will never learn, maybe you should try that with Ben, Grace." Jane said with a smile. Rigsby and Van Pelt didn't say anything they both just stared into their laps.

"You're seeing each other again." Jane said leaning back in his chair.

"Jane!" I glared at him. "Come here!" I pulled him up off the chair and lead him to the dining room careful to avoid Emily who was still sitting in timeout.

"Why did you do that!?" I nearly yelled at him.

"Because my sweet Lisbon, you needed to know they were together so when Grace tells you she's pregnant you don't act like a total idiot." He gave a smile while glancing past to see Rigsby and Van Pelt.

"What, how do you know?" I asked not really shocked.

"Normally she would have wine with you but today she asked for water." Jane said focusing back on me.

"Okay just because she wanted water doesn't mean she's pregnant." I sighed as the timer for Emily went off. "Were done talking about this!" I sigh and start walking over to Emily. _ God why does Jane always stick his head were it does not belong. Always._

* * *

**Well that was chapter four for you all, I'm sorry it was kind of slow but trust me the next chapter will leave you with a huge cliffhanger! Thanks so much for the support, thanks for the reviews you know who are! Keep on reviewing! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Authors Note: So I decided because The Mentalist would not be on tonight everyone needed a little bit of a cheering up! So there is the chapter that really takes the story in a totally different direction. I really hope you enjoy it!**

**Disclaimer: Sadly, I don't own The Mentalist; maybe one day but thats very doubtful. **

* * *

Jenna Reese's POV

That Teresa Lisbon I can't stand her she thinks she knows Mckenzie and Emily better than I do. Well she doesn't she barley knows them, well Mckenzie at least. She got Emily while she was 4 months old so I guess she knows more about Emily than I do but still she just makes me mad. Oh and her husband I can't stand him. I met him a few times when they were investigating Chelsea's murder, he just would not let the idea go that I helped with Chelsea's murder. I'm not saying that I didn't help but I sure didn't kill her. What still irks me is the fact that they put Jason away with little evidence then took the girls away from me because I didn't have guardianship over them. When I went over to there house today and saw the little girl Mallory I think her name was, I don't remember her I only thought they had a son not a daughter too. She looked the same age as Emily which makes me wonder was that Lisbon lady pregnant with her while working on the case against Chelsea. Maybe that was the reason the case closed so fast, without complete evidence that Jason had killed his sister.

Mckenzie's POV

"Braden, Ben get out of my room!" I yell as I see the two boys run from my room to Braden's room faster than lightning.

"Gosh brother's are so annoying." I say while taking a seat in my desk chair and facing Austin who is laying down on my bed like a starfish.

"I wouldn't know I've only got my annoying sisters." Austin says not moving an inch.

"Well at lest your sister's aren't dependent on you." I say leaning back on my chair.

"Yeah well Emily and Mallory are still young wait until they are Ellison, Alana and Bethany's age when all they can talk about are clothes and One Direction." Austin says checking his phone.

"Eww, thank god Emily and Mallory haven't learned about One Direction, you know how much I can't stand them." I sigh thinking about Mallory's cousin Annabeth who is insanely obsessed with the group.

"What do you have against them?" Austin said a little defensive.

"Nothing, I just don't like them." I say getting up and going to my bookshelf were I keep all the photo albums from when I was little. I take out one that was a floral pattern thick with pictures, the cover labeled 1999, I was three. I sat down next to Austin on the bed and open it up.

"I haven't opened these since Chelsea died over two years ago." I began as I opened the album to reveal the first picture. My third birthday, cake all over my face, a Barney cake, Chelsea was 6 and wearing a light pink dress and hair up in a pony tale, Jason 8 also smiling his arm around our dads waist. My mom was crouched down next to my high chair, trying to avoid my frosting filled hands. A tear escaped from my eye and I quickly shut the album and dropped it to the floor.

"Are you okay?" Austin said, he knew I was sad, otherwise I would not be crying.

"I don't want to talk about it, I thought I could handle it I guess I can't." I got up from the bed and headed down the stairs tears filling my eyes, I'm trying my hardest not the let them escape. Not waiting for Austin I continue down the stairs I need Teresa or Patrick just someone. I need to be told that I'll be okay. I sure Austin could have done that easily but I wouldn't be able to believe him, I needed _my parents_. I had totally forgotten that Grace and Wayne were over until I entered at very tense kitchen. Patrick sat smugly in his chair, Teresa forcing a smile on her face while glaring at Patrick through the corner of her eyes. Grace had a slight smile on her face, while Wayne was glaring at Patrick also. Nobody was talking, but I didn't notice or didn't care, I ran straight into Teresa's lap, the tears were falling uncontrollably now, I dug my face into her blouse.

"What's wrong?" I hear Teresa say while she wraps her arms around me.

"I thought I was strong enough.." My voice trails off.

"Strong enough for what?" I hear Wayne say. I lift my head up and look at him.

"To see my family again." I get up from Teresa's lap and into the bathroom and blow my nose. Austin then appears in the bathroom door frame.

"Should I go?" He says looking down at the ground.

"Sorry, but I think it would be better." I say facing him, walking him to the door.

I wave to him as her exits the house. I'm kinda happy he left he was making everything pretty tense. I walk back into the kitchen calmed down now. I sit down in an empty chair next to Grace.

"Austin left." I say starring at Patrick. He nods his head.

"Why?" Grace looks at me.

"I wanted him to leave he was causing to much tension." I say my head now facing her direction.

"Oh." Grace took a sip of her water.

"Why don't we eat dinner?" Teresa said getting up and walking to the oven where the chicken was keeping warm.

"I'll get the kids." I say, getting up and heading upstairs to find Ben, Braden, Mallory and Emily.  
"Hey dinner!" I say as I open Braden's door. Both boys point their fake guns at me.

"Put your hands up Micky, you under arrest!" Braden says while pulling out some toy handcuffs.

"Nope." I turn around and run out the door, both boys sprinting behind me. I run down the stairs skipping at least three making it down I turn and see Braden and Ben at the landing. I wait for them, knowing I have an unfair advantage over the two young boys. I glance out the window to see a car speeding down the street. _Leo Marks _I think. Leo is the neighborhood annoyance, he only cares about himself he's 24 I think. When I came back to reality I feel my hand behind my back and Ben reading my rights to me.

"Really Ben how do you know all this?" I ask as they lead me to the kitchen where the adults are now setting the table.

"I saw my daddy practice it before." He says, now we are in the kitchen and Wayne and Teresa are looking at what there sons had done to me.

"What happened?" Teresa say coming over to observe.

"The boys handcuffed me duh." I say moving my hands behind my back.

"Benjamin key!" Wayne says looking at his son. Ben hands over the key to his father and Wayne unlocks the cuffs.

"Did you know that Ben knows the would rights thing." I direct my question to Wayne.

"No, how did he learn it?" Wayne shoots a glance at Ben who is now with Braden getting juice boxes.

"I don't know, I asked all he said was he saw you practice them." I say rubbing my wrists even though the cuffs were fake they still hurt.

"Oh." Wayne said then turned to Teresa. "Sorry about this."

"Don't worry about it, I'm sure it was all Braden's idea." Teresa smiled then looked at me.

"Where are the girls?" Teresa said looking around the room for them.

"I didn't get them yet. I was getting the boys first." I answer.

"Get them." Teresa went back to the table and pored some water into the glasses. I walk out of the room and into the playroom where I found Emily looking at the ground.

"Hey Em, dinner." I walk over to her to see what she's staring at. I look over Emily's shoulder and at the ground where a note was. Emily was obviously trying to read it. I read the first word then screamed out for Teresa and Patrick who came running at my call, along with Wayne and Grace.  
"What's the matter!" Teresa spoke. All I could do was point at the letter on the floor in front of Emily and myself. She walked over and looked at the letter, tears then streamed down her face. It scared her I've never seen her cry before let alone sob. Patrick was quick to her side, also looking at the letter, rage and anger were in his eyes. I was scared now, more than I was before I saw my parents reactions.

* * *

**Well here's the cliffhanger I promised! What happened, what made Lisbon cry and why is Jane angry beyond belief, why is Mckenzie scared? You guys are going to have to wait until next week to find out! Thanks for reading everyone! **


	6. Chapter 6

**Authors Note: Well todays the day, super excited The Mentalist is on tonight, if you saw the promo for this episode you are probably as excited as I am! So without further ado here's the chapter. It's kinda slow at first but the end leave you with a cliffhanger, well at least in my opinion it is. **

**Disclaimer: The Mentalist is not mine, because if it was than Lisbon and Jane would have kissed already! Come on Bruno Heller I've been waiting patently. Okay sorry about my little rant, I bet you guys don't even read all this stuff. Okay I'm done see you at the bottom! **

* * *

Patrick Jane's POV

When I saw the red smily face on the letter, I knew Red John was back. Of course it meant nothing to Emily, Mckenzie or Braden we never told them about Red John or about what he had done to my first family. Let alone I even had a family before this one, they had no idea, Mckenzie didn't need to know she had her own problems and Braden, Mallory and Emily were just to young to understand. But now he had struck again, I should have seen it coming, five years and no contact from him, it should have triggered at red flag in me but it didn't, I feel immediately guilty again. Teresa was sobbing in my arms, Mckenzie and Emily had left the room. Rigsby had called Cho who was on his way. Van Pelt I assume was watching over Mckenzie, Emily, Braden and Ben keeping them fair away from the play room as possible. I read the letter over and over again trying to make sense of it. All I could conclude was that Red John or one of his accomplishes had taken Mallory. That was it, no ramose nothing but the simple words:

**I have Mallory don't be scared mister Jane I will not do to her what I have done to Charlotte, although my mind is a cruel place. **

"Jane?" Lisbon's tears had stopped as she looked me in the eyes. "Why Mallory and not us?" Lisbon now had tears in her eyes again. I was speechless something that never happens to me, I couldn't answer her question. The thought of Red John having Mallory in his possession makes me insanely angry. If he hurts Mallory like he had done to Charlotte there would be a great chance that I may never see the light of day again.

"Hey boss, Jane." Cho says walking into the playroom hesitantly. Lisbon started to compose herself, knowing that we would not get Mallory back if all we did was sit here and cry for her.

"Hey." Lisbon spoke dryly standing up.

"Can I ask you some questions?" Cho says taking out his notepad.

"Yeah, but how's that going to help us Cho we already know who took Mallory." I say standing next to Lisbon.

"Jane, I'm answering the questions I don't care if you think that this is waisting time I'll do whatever I can to find my baby." Lisbon snaps at me.

"Okay I never said this was waisting any time, and I'll do whatever it takes to get Mallory back all I said was that we know who did it." I stare at Cho while talking, I can't face Lisbon. I put her in this position it was all my fault that Red John had attacked my family once again. Cho sat down on one of the small child-size chairs in the the playroom, Lisbon sat in another while I sat next to her.

"So Boss when was the last time you say Mallory?" Cho asked trying to pick his words carefully. I looked at Lisbon tears were coming back to her eyes.

" About 5:30 pm her and Emily were giving a fashion show to us." I say, a small smile appears on Lisbon's face telling that she was recalling a fond memory.

"She went to the playroom while Emily was in time out." Lisbon says grabbing my hand. "That's the last time I saw her." Lisbon sobbed trying to control herself.

"Who found Mallory missing?" Cho trying not to look at his sobbing boss.

"Emily I assume but we didn't know about it until Mckenzie went to get them for dinner." I say glancing down at the note that has not been touched on the floor.

"Can you bring Mckenzie in here Rigsby." Cho turing around to face Rigsby who was standing by the french doors that are the entrance to the playroom. Rigsby nodded his head then left to find Mckenzie.

"I'm going to call in forensics to check out the letter." Lisbon sighed pulling out her cell phone.

Cho sat in the to small chair for him giving me a blank stare. "Sorry about Mallory." Cho moved around in his chair.

"Don't be sorry, it's my fault I got to comfortable forgetting the real danger." I get up out of the small chair and walk over to Lisbon who just hung up her phone.

"I'm sorry." Not looking in her eyes.

"Why?" Lisbon looked at me sideways. "You didn't do anything."

"Yes I did I let Red John take her, I lost myself in my new family forgetting my past blocked it out hoping Red John would not find this new family and our kids, I was to stupid to realize that he will never forget about me ever." I put my hands in my pockets and my eyes are starring at the floor.

"I don't blame you Jane, I knew when I married you that something like this could happen, I just never thought it would happen." Lisbon pulls me into a hug then kisses me.

"Ehem" Cho cleared his throat. Lisbon and I turned to face him.

"Forensics are here." Cho stated as four people came into the room. Lisbon went over to meet them where the letter was left. I walked out of the room and into the foyer finding Rigsby and Van Pelt talking.

"Hey." I say approaching them.

"Jane I'm so sorry this is horrible." Van Pelt says placing her hand on her belly.

"Yeah, um where are Mckenzie, Braden and Emily?" Glancing out the window at the flashing blue and red lights seeing the neighbors starting to come out of their houses to see what all the commotion was about.

"In the Living Room watching T.V." Van Pelt says moving closer to Rigsby.

"Thanks." I continue to walk until I reach the kitchen that connected to the Living Room. Seeing Braden, Emily and Ben watching T.V. and playing like nothing wrong had happened while Mckenzie was pacing the room looking incredibly scared and anxious.

Mckenzie's POV

I just don't get how Mallory could be taken so quickly nobody noticing. Who could have taken _my sister_ she's only 2 she has no enemies, nobody wanted to hurt her. Plus Teresa is a cop and Patrick an amazing consultant. Why would anyone do this to us.

"Mckenzie, Cho needs to talk to you about what happened." Patrick said from the kitchen. I snapped out of my thoughts and walked up to him.

"Do you think Mallory will be okay?" I say hugging him.

"Honestly I don't no." Patrick hugged me back. That made me scared even more, the two almost three years I've been here Patrick was able to predict almost everything, he knew that Mallory was going to be a girl even before Teresa and him found out, Braden and I lost that bet. He knew who had killed Chelsea within a week of investigating her murder. He made me feel safe, protected. Now even he seemed on edge, maybe even scared. To see Teresa cry even sob, she broke her composed-nothing-phases her face makes me feel like this is not a normal kidnapping. Did everyone know something that I didn't? Patrick pulled away from the hug and led me to the foyer where the whole serious crime team was standing.

"Mckenzie over here please." Cho said with an emotionless expression. I had only meet Cho two or three times, he was at Mallory and Braden's birthdays but never came over and often as Grace or Wayne.

"Hi." I walk past Teresa who was talking frantically on her cell phone, Grace who looked pretty pale and Wayne talking to one of the forensics people.

"Is there somewhere we can talk privately?" Cho was looking at his notepad while talking to me.

"Yeah, follow me." I lead him to the den that was on the other side of the foyer across from the playroom. I took a seat in the desk chair while Cho sat in the arm chair facing the desk.

"Okay Mckenzie was there anything unusual you noticed before Mallory disappeared?" Cho was still writing in his notepad. I thought for a moment than remembered Leo Marks who was driving insanely fast down the street when I went to get the boys for dinner.

"Yeah, I was getting Braden and Ben for dinner and on my way back down I saw a car driving fast down the street, it was black a _Chevy _I think, it looked like Leo Marks he is our neighbor he has the same car, and he always drives fast." I say recalling the fond moment when Ben and Braden where 'arresting' me.

"Okay, what time do you think this was at?" Cho still hadn't looked up from his notepad.

"Maybe like 6:00 pm." I sigh wishing I remembered the actual time.

"Okay." Cho wrote down that too.

"I just feel guilty, like maybe if I got Mallory and Emily first for dinner than she would have not been kidnapped." Cho looked at me for the first time then right back at his notepad.

"It's not your fault Mckenzie, she would have been taken no matter what." Cho answered not helping my guilt. "You can go now, could you please bring Emily in here, let your parents know that I'm going to interview her." Cho said not moving from the armchair.

I got up and walked out of the den. To where the team was still standing around and talking. When I approached them, they all stopped talking.

"Cho wants to interview Emily, I'm guessing one of you has to be in there with her." I say directing the statement to my parents. Teresa left the group and went into the Living Room to get Emily.

"So would anyone want to tell me what's going on?" I say trying to hide my fear. Its completely obvious that I no way related to Patrick or Teresa since I can not hide my emotions as well as they can. The adults exchange looks at each other, both Wayne and Grace stare at Patrick. When the doorbell rang. I walk over to the door to find our nosy neighbor Mrs. Marks.

"Hi Mrs. Marks." I say opening the door a little more.  
"Hello Mckenzie, is everything okay when I saw the flashing lights stop at your house I thought something bad must have happened, I needed to make sure that you and your brother and sisters are okay." She smiled. I looked at her for moment before opening my mouth to speak when I heard Teresa's voice behind me.

"Patty would you please come in for a moment." I looked at Teresa then stepped to the side to let Mrs. Marks into the house. entered without hesitation. Wayne came over behind Teresa and let Mrs. Marks to the den where Cho had taken over with his interviewing.

"Why did you let her in, now the whole neighborhood is going to know that Mallory was kidnapped." I say looking at Teresa who was not paying any attention to my question.

"What did you say Mckenzie?" Teresa says now focusing on me.

"Never mind." I walk back into the kitchen to see Ben, Braden and Emily eating dinner. I take a seat next to Emily and put some food onto my plate. Ben and Braden were talking about the new Nurf gun that Ben had gotten for his birthday. Emily was silent picking at a piece of chicken that was on her plate.

"Em, are you okay." Pulling her into a hug. Soon I felt the little girl begin to cry. I pick her up and we walk back into the foyer where hopefully our parents were still at.

"Teresa somethings wrong with Emily." I walk over to her and hand Emily to Teresa.

"Em, honey are you okay?" Emily looked into her _mothers_ eyes then wrapped her arms around her neck.

"Mommy, is Mallory gone?" Emily spoke tears streaming down her face. Emily was to young to understand what was going on, even though I'm older than her I'm clearly missing a big piece of this investigation, and I'm going to find out what it is, no matter what I have to do to find out. I'm going to find out, and that's a promise.

Mallory Jane's POV

"I want Mommy and Daddy." I yell at the top of my lungs. My hands are tied behind my back, my eyes are free to look around but the room is dark, I can't see anything.

"STRANGER DANGER, STRANGER DANGER!" I yell again. I remember Mommy telling me is someone I don't no comes up to me and tries taking me or takes me I should yell those word on the top of my lungs. Then the door opens and light pores into the room as a man walks in turning on the light.

"Eat." He says putting a plate of food in front of me.

"No, Mommy says not eat food from people I don't no." I say looking at the mac and cheese in front of me.

"Your Mommy and Daddy know me, they no I have you, I'm sure they want you to eat until they get you." The man smiles a coldly.

"But my hands." The man comes around and unties them.

"Eat Mallory, you may be here awhile." Then the man leaves without another word. I look at the food remembering that I haven't eaten dinner yet and I was hungry. Tears then came down from my eyes then landed on my pink fluffy princess dress. I was a princess that's what my Daddy always told me which makes me cry even harder. Maybe this is a dream, maybe if I go to sleep I will wake up in my nice warm bed at home with my Mommy, Daddy, Mckenzie, Braden and Emily. Maybe just maybe this was all a dream.

* * *

**Well how did you like it!? Until next week! Get excited I know I am! Don't forget to review. Thanks for reading.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note: There is only one point of view in this chapter due to my teachers who love giving me homework, sorry it's shorter than normal but I hope you enjoy it anyway!**

**Disclaimer: Once upon a time a show called The Mentalist was made by a man named Bruno Heller. I do not own it in anyway but, maybe a magical fairy will give it to me. Until that day it's all Bruno Heller's doing. **

* * *

Jenna Reese's POV

"Ann, Annie let's go we are visiting your aunt and your cousin." I yell up the stairs toward the girls. I'm aware that Teresa told me to call before I come over but I don't want to, I don't need too.

"Why can't Mckenzie and Emily come here?" Ann says while walking down the stairs carrying Tucker.

"Because that Teresa women would not let them." I sigh, just saying her name makes me instantly angry. I have the right to hate on her because that CBI team she has locked up my husband.

"Oh, well that's stupid!" Annie says also walking down the stairs behind her twin holding Ray.

"You don't have to tell me twice." I sigh taking Ray from Annie.

Once in the car, it only took ten minuets to get to the house. There were police cars every where and all the neighbors were outside their houses to try to get a glimpse of what was going on. I pulled the car up to the curb and got out, Ann and Annie got the boys of and followed me up the drive way.

"Mom what's going on." Annie says holding Ray close to her.

"I don't no." I knock on the door. A tall man with dark brown hair answered the door.

"Hello?" The man said questionably.

"Hi, is Patrick or Teresa home?" I ask trying to look past the man blocking the door. When I saw Mckenzie talking to Teresa by the stairs.

"Mckenzie!" I yell waving my hand in the air. Mckenzie looked at me then back at Teresa . They both came to the door.

"I'm sorry, did you not hear what I told you last time you decided to drop by." Teresa yelled pushing the man out of the way. "Rigsby get Jane!" Teresa ordered the man.

"I did but I decided not to." I say pushing Ann and Annie behind me.

"Why! All you would have had to do was call. Do you have short term memory loss or something because I swear to God that I told you this maybe five hours ago at the most." Teresa yelled again. When tears appeared in her eyes. Mckenzie took Teresa and pulled her away from the door.

"Mom come on calm down!" Mckenzie said hugging Teresa. When her husband showed up at the door with the man again.

"Jenna, what brings you here twice in one day." He husband was holding a little boy.

"Ann and Annie wanted to see their aunt and cousin, so I brought them here." I lie, Ann and Annie could have cared less about seeing Mckenzie and Emily.

" Is that so." Patrick said looking behind me at Ann, Annie, Tucker and Ray.

"Jane, don't let her in!" Teresa yelled from the side while tears were streaming down her face. Patrick looked at his wife who was crying, which made me chuckle, why the heck would she cry I mean come on.

"Mckenzie take Braden." Patrick gave the little boy he was holding to Mckenzie. When Ann and Annie saw Mckenzie they both squealed with joy. Maybe that actually wanted to see their aunt but why should I care. Mckenzie took the boy when Ann and Annie couldn't contain themselves any longer and barged in the doorway and into Mckenzie knocking her over.

"Micky!" The little boy yelled as he held onto Mckenzie who was trying to push Ann and Annie off of her.

"Control your children!" Teresa yelled as she walked over to Mckenzie and took the boy away from Mckenzie while helping her up.

"Why don't you!" I yelled back to her as I walked into the house to help Ann and Annie off the floor and Tucker and Ray followed. Suddenly another boy came running into the room.

"Where the heck do you get all these kids, I mean do you just go around and pick them off the streets!" I yell as I see they boy run into the tall man who answered the door.

"He's my child." The man said getting closer to Teresa and Patrick while he directed the boy toward the red headed women standing next to him.

"I see and who are you?" I ask taking Ann and Annie by the hands and direct them so they are behind me.

"Wayne Rigsby CBI." The man says moving more toward Teresa than Patrick.

"Who are you?" Wayne say crossing his arms over his chest.

"I'm Jenna Reese, Mckenzie's sister-in-law and Emily's aunt." I say looking right at Mckenzie, she gave me a glare.

"Where is Emily by the way." I say looking around noticing that Emily was not there. "Wait is she with that daughter of yours Mallory." I look at Teresa who basically has steam coming out of her ears, the crying had stopped thank god, nothing's worse than a grown women crying.

"Don't you dare say my daughters name!" Teresa yells stepping closer to me.

"Why, it's just a name, Mallory, Mallory, Mallory!" I smile knowing that this was making Teresa angry for some reason.

"Never say her name ever! You have no right!" Teresa yelled stepping closer.

"I do have a right, it's just a name!" I yell back at her stepping closer to her.

"Get out of my house now!" She yelled stepping even closer to me, before she was pulled back but Patrick and Wayne.

"Fine, could you at least let Ann, Annie, Tucker and Ray see their cousin." I smile.

"Never!" Teresa yells trying to walk forward but is quickly pulled back again by Wayne and Patrick. Both little boys were now by the red haired lady hiding their faces in her dress, when Emily came running down the stairs.

"Mommy, why are you yelling it scaring me!" Emily says now hugging Teresa's legs tightly. Teresa looked at Emily then picked her up.

"I'm not yelling anymore baby, it's all okay now." Teresa smiled, her eyes glaring toward me.

"Hi, Emily!" I smile now picking up Ray who was happily playing on the floor. "Do you remember your cousin Ray?" I ask taking a step closer to Teresa who took a step back. Emily lifted her head up from Teresa's shoulder and faced Ray and I.

"No, who are you?" Emily looked confused, and a smile grew on Teresa's face.

"I'm your Aunt Jenna." I smile, taking another step closer, now Ann and Annie were over by Mckenzie trying to talk to her, but it was obvious that Mckenzie was ignoring them.

"Are you Braden and Mallory's Aunt Jenna too?" Emily looked at me than at Teresa who's smile had dropped.

"She is not Braden or Mallory's aunt in any way." Teresa said looking toward Braden.

"Why not?" Emily asked now looking at Patrick and Teresa.

"She just is not, like how Annabeth is Braden and Mallory's cousin." Teresa sighed putting Emily on her other hip.

"Oh, okay." Emily put her head back on Teresa's shoulder.

"You can leave now." Teresa said trying to control her voice not wanting to yell.

"Fine, tell Mallory I say hi, because she is not here in this little family gathering." I smile again knowing that Mallory had hit a cord in Teresa for some reason.

"I told you not to talk about Mallory." Teresa was really having a hard time not yelling.

"Actually you told me not to say her name." I corrected her, picking up Tucker from the floor and putting in on my other hip.

"Just leave before I have to arrest you for trespassing." Teresa says giving Emily to Patrick and reaching for her handcuffs.

"You wouldn't do that to me." I smile glancing toward Tucker and Ray who are still on my hips.

"Try me." Teresa spat out stepping closer before Wayne pulled her back again.

"Okay okay, Annie, Ann let's go we are leaving!" I say walking toward the door, but before I leave I wanted to say something that would make Teresa furious. "Sorry about Mallory, you know with her disappearance and all." I smile again quickly leaving the home. Of course I knew that Mallory was taken, I was just acting stupid to get a rise out of Teresa which had worked perfectly. Now all I had to do was inform the man in charge, that his plan was going accordingly.

* * *

**Hoped you enjoyed this chapter! Any suggestions would be greatly noted and appreciated! Thanks for reading, until next week when I see you again for another upload. Don't forget to review they make me so happy! **


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's Note: So I'm not super proud of this chapter but it's an essential one for the story. Sorry in advance if you don't like it because it's all gathering suspects and what not. I am aware that how the team is investigating Mallory's kidnapping is not how they would usually do things. I would like to give a thanks to 'Edi' for the review! **

**Disclaimer: Dear Mr. Bruno Heller please let Jisbon become a reality because if I were the one who owned the show they would be together already! **

* * *

Teresa Lisbon's POV

It took me a moment to process what Jenna had just said to me, and when I had gathered my bearings she was gone, nowhere to be found. Jane was standing next to me trying to process everything that had just taken place. Emily was squirming in his arms trying to become free of his grip. Braden and Ben were still hiding behind Van Pelt's dress, Cho was still interviewing Patty Marks about her son Leo. Rigsby was also nowhere to be found. I ran out of the foyer and into the front yard where he was standing talking to a neighbor.

"What's going on here?" I saw walking up to the pair.

"Well, Mrs. Harper here saw Jenna take off heading south." Rigsby said looking at his notepad.

"Find her! She knows something important about Mallory or worse she's involved, which means she knows how to push all of mine and Jane's buttons." I say forgetting about Mrs. Harper who was standing listening to every word. She would probably inform the entire neighborhood in less than ten minutes, which would start rumors that would spin out of control. "Take Van Pelt with you!" I say really not caring about my nosey neighbor and her huge mouth anymore.

"But Boss.." Rigsby says eyeing toward the house where a pregnant Van Pelt was with Ben and Braden.

"Okay then take Cho." I say knowing he's in the middle of an interview which and easily be taken over by Jane and I.

"Alright." Rigsby runs into the house then a few moments later returns with Cho.

"Teresa are you okay?" Mrs. Harper says, she had been studying me for the last few moments noticing something had me on edge.

"Yeah I'm fine, but Mrs. Harper is it okay if we take you in for questioning?" I say, she had to have seen something. Mrs. Harper had two young children who always played in the yard, and with them being so young she was always sitting on her porch watching the neighborhood.

"I don't mind at all but I need to be here for Alex and Evan, Josh is away on business so I have no one to look after them." Mrs. Harper says looking behind her into the yard where her boys were playing happily.  
"Bring them with you, Mckenzie can watch them she's watching Braden and Emily anyway." I beg her, she has to of had seen something and I needed to know what that something was.

"Fine, just let me go and get the boys." Mrs. Harper went to her yard and got her boys walking them over to were I was standing. I lead them into in house. Van Pelt was in the kitchen with Ben, Braden and Emily, Mckenzie was nowhere to be found. Jane was in the den with Mrs. Marks.

"You can stay in here until I get back." I say to Mrs. Harper. "Van Pelt this is Yazel Harper our neighbor and her sons Alex and Evan, they are going to hang out in here until I get back." I look toward Van Pelt who cleaning Ben's hands in the sink.

"Okay Boss, Hello Yazel, Alex and Evan. I'm Grace Van Pelt." Van Pelt says putting Ben down drying his hands, then walking over to Yazel and shaking her hand.

"Alright, I will be back in a bit." I say walking out of the kitchen and into the den.

"How nice of you to show up Lisbon!" Jane said turing around in his chair to face me.

"Would you please let me leave, I've told you everything I know." Patty Marks says getting up from her chair.

"Go ahead." I say opening the door and letting her pass me.

"Why are you letter her go?" Jane asks getting up and walking over to me and the open door.

"Three reasons, one we are not at the CBI building so technically we are don't even supposed to be doing this and secondly we have nothing to hold her here on, third we have Yazel Harper in the kitchen waiting for us to ask her some questions." I say going over to the chair Jane was just in and sitting down.

"Teresa we need to talk." Jane says pulling a chair up next to me and sits down.  
"What." I say looking into his eyes.

"The way you yelled at Jenna earlier, you are getting very close to this case." Jane says. I shoot him and evil glare, did he really just say I was getting very close to this case?

"To close to the case, Jane to close to the case, how could I not be close to this case, this is my daughter we are talking about! She is your daughter too Jane and if you don't care about her by saying that her mother is to close to this case, then I sorry but you need to leave!" I say tears coming from my eyes.

"Teresa, Malloy would not want me to leave, she needs both parents to find her, I've already been through this once with Angela and Charlotte, I know how to deal with all these emotions, I'm just saying this is a hard reality and you are not dealing with it to well, keeping all your emotions bottled up inside, I just wanted you to talk out your feelings it will make you feel better." Jane smiles taking his thumb and wiping away the tears from my face. I looked at Jane for awhile, I had no feelings I just felt empty.

"Jane when Angela and Charlotte died did you feel empty like you had nothing to live for anymore." I say bringing him into a hug.

"Everyday, until I met you." Jane smiled still hugging me.

"Really, you felt lost until you met me?" I couldn't help but smile.  
"Really Teresa." Jane kissed me. " We are going to find Mallory and we will get Red John and he will get what he has coming!" Jane stands up and starts walking back and forth around the room.

"I"m going to get Yazel Harper now she has had to of had seen something!" I get up and walk out of the den leaving Jane to wait until I return with Yazel.

* * *

**Well I hoped you enjoyed reading, sorry for it being so short. Well until next Sunday:) Please don't forget to review, it would mean so much! Thanks again!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's Note: I know that Mallory is only two years old but, I don't want to make her POV boring so I just made her thoughts like the rest of characters only her speech is like a two year old. Hope you enjoy this chapter I had a awesome time writing it! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: The Mentalist is not mine, all the credit goes to Bruno Heller.**

* * *

Mckenzie's POV

I looked over at my alarm clock by by bedside table it read 9:35 p.m. Mallory was taken a little over three hours ago. The house was still very busy, forensics had left an hour ago. Kimball and Wayne left about forty-five minutes ago to find Jenna. Grace was entreating Braden, Ben and Emily they are to young to understand what's going on. Teresa and Patrick are interviewing neighbors to see if they noticed anything. Yazel Harper left with her boys five minutes ago, with out giving Patrick or Teresa any good information. The only reason that I am able to gather all of this information is because my bedroom vent it connected to the den which is right below my room.

**YOU'VE GOT MAIL**

My computer went. I jumped at the sound, I never have my computer volume on that high ever. I walked over to my desk and sat down in front of my computer, and opened up my email. For some reason I was getting really scared about what could be in my inbox. It felt like forever for all my new email's to load, most of them junk mail or email's from my school. The newest one was the first one in my inbox, the sender said Unknown and the subject said Are You Next? I suddenly freaked out, was Mallory's kidnapper trying to contact me? Should I call Teresa and Patrick before I open the email? Am I next to get kidnapped? Who is this person? All these thoughts were going though my head at a rapid speed. Deciding against calling Patrick and Teresa up to look at the email, I opened it. The email linked to a video. I was always taught not to click on anything in emails or online because it might lead to a virus or someone hacking into my computer. But the words at the bottom of my link made me entirely forget what I had be taught.

**Mallory wanted to say 'Hi' to her older sister before her end. **

I clicked onto the link afraid of what I would find. The link lead to a new tab on my computer, while it was loading another email came into my inbox. I clicked over to my email and looked to see what the new mail was, Sender: W.C.H.S. Seeing that is it was only my high school I clicked over to the tab were the video was loading. The video had loaded and instructed me to press play.

The screen went dark before words came reading:

Mallory is cute..

Mallory is young..

Mallory is innocent..

Charlotte was cute..

Charlotte was young..

Charlotte was innocent..

I am not good at promises, never have been..

What I have realized..

How to get someone hurt beyond repair..

Get their family..

Angela check..

Charlotte check..

Mallory pending..

Braden pending..

Teresa pending..

Emily pending..

Mckenzie are you ready?

The video continued with Mallory being filmed through glass in a room I did not recognize, she way waving at the camera and smiling mouthing the words 'hi'. Then it ended.

A scream exited my mouth. It surprised me I didn't think the scream was mine but as I looked around the room and saw I was the only one I realized the scream was mine. So many thoughts going threw my head, first and foremost who was this person who sent the email? Was this aimed at me? The beginning I felt was made for another person, but who? The end was definitely all mine. Who is this Charlotte girl, why was she just like Mallory? Who was Angela? The world was going a mile a minute, I fell out of my chair and cried. I herd foot steps running up the stairs and my door burst open. The world was going blurry from all the tears streaming down my face. I was rolling back in forth in a heap on the ground. Screaming was all around the room. The words were all running together. I couldn't understand them. I tried to make out the people in my bedroom, Teresa, Patrick, Grace, Wayne and Kimball, plus someone I didn't know. I screamed again as I remembered Mallory looking so happy in the video, seeming like there was not a care in the word. Teresa kneeled down next to me rubbing my back and trying to calm me down. I sat up from my laying position on the ground and leaned against my bed.

"I..I..video." I say pointing my shaking hand at my computer. Teresa was now holding me tight as I cried more, I was scared more than I had ever been in my entire life mostly because I knew nothing about anything that involved Mallory's disappearance.

Patrick was sitting at my desk watching the video with, Grace, Wayne, Kimball and the man crowding behind him. I was still crying but not as much as before, I was more shaky than anything. Teresa was still holding onto me tightly stroking my hair. I heard the reactions to the video and the group watched it. Grace had gasped countless times while Kimball looked as hard-headed as ever. Wayne's eyes teary but no tears fell he just put his arm around Grace. The man's face looked more confused than scared or worried. While Patrick sat in my chair motionless staring intently at the scream, there was no reaction on his face but if I could have seen his eyes I could bet that they were full of anger.

"Who's Charlotte?" I said quietly hoping only Teresa would hear my question.

"Now's not the time to ask Mckenzie!" Teresa shot back at me in her cold icy cop voice.

"But the video, it said.." I was cut off by Teresa asking her question.

"What did the video say?" Teresa let me go and ran over to the computer. The video must have been on replay because I swear when I watched it, the video was shorter than the amount of time the group of people were standing there watching it.

I watched Teresa's reaction to the video her's was similar to mine but not as dramatic, she didn't scream or fall to the floor, but tears were coming our of her eyes violently. I'm really started to get pissed at this whole thing, it is completely obvious this Charlotte girl somehow is linked to Mallory and they check list at the end of the video, the names Charlotte and Angela were on it along with _mine, _Teresa, Braden, and Emily's but not Patrick's. I remember the video saying something about _how to hurt a man beyond repair is to hurt his family._ Were these Charlotte and Angela people in Patrick's family because Patrick's name was not on the 'hit list'? I needed to know this, I even said before I was going to find out no matter what. Well I guess I'm going to find out what this huge secret no matter what, and that's a promise I intend to keep not only for myself but for Mallory because she needs her big sister to help her.

Mallory Jane's POV

My nap was nice until I was awoken by the man, he told me to play close to the glass window smiling and playing like nothing was wrong. I did what I was told because then maybe he would let me go home to my Mommy and Daddy. I was left alone again, so I decided to explore. The room was plain and simple a bed against the wall that I had failed to miss when I had taken my nap on the floor. There was a chair and table opposite the bed where some coloring books and crayons were placed. My fluffy princess dress was staring to become uncomfortable and I longed to be in my Cinderella pajamas. I wondered over to the table and chair and looked at the coloring books I could choose from. One was a full of colorless outlines of princesses, another was outlines of dogs longing for me to color them. I choose the dog one, I had always wanted a dog, but Braden and Mckenzie are allergic. The first dog I colored was Boston Terrier, I colored him tan and brown just like my friend Juliana's dog Hercules. Thinking about Juliana made me sad because Juliana was at home with her family and not somewhere she didn't know with a strange man. Then the door to the room burst open making me completely forget what I was thinking about. The man crossed the room and pulled me from the chair. He squeezed my hard making it hurt really bad.

"Oww, please stop that hurts." I beg trying to pry my arm free from his grip.

"Shut up kid, we got to move!" He yelled pulling me even harder as he took out a blind fold.

"I have a name mister, its Mallory Jacqueline Jane! And I not moving until my Mommy or Daddy get me!" I say trying to sit down on the ground.

"Have your parents ever told you never to give strangers any information about you?" The man chuckled and pulled me up again. I stayed silent and the man blind folded me, leading me away from the room. Tears were soaking the cloth in front of my eyes.

"STRANGER DANGER, STRANGER DANGER!" I yelled hoping now that I left the room someone would be able to hear me. The man slapped me across the face.  
"Don't talk!" The man yelled. I stayed quite while we walked. We entered another room, he took off my blind fold and sat me down in a chair facing a large T.V. he turned it on revealing my family.

Mckenzie was asleep in her bedroom in one box on the screen while Braden was asleep in his room in another box. The next box revealed the guest room where Ben was asleep, the same occurred in another box only showing Emily. The last box showed a group of adults gathered around the dining room table with a whole bunch of papers in front of them. I starred hard at the screen seeing my Mom running her hands through her hair, while my Dad was sitting in the chair next to her sipping tea and looking intensely at a piece of paper. Grace was looking at a computer, while Wayne was eating some doughnuts looking over Grace's shoulder and Kimball was writing on a piece of paper and listening to a recorder that he was holding with one hand to his ear.

"MOMMY,DADDY!" I screamed running up to the T.V. and giving it a huge hug. The man came up behind me and grabbed me by the waist and pushing me back onto the chair taking my wrists and handcuffing each one to the chairs arms.

"I told you not to talk!" He yelled slapping me across the face again. I cried kicking my legs uncontrollably.

"I..I..sorry." I cried through tears.

"Good! Mallory for being only two years old you know way to much!" He laughed walking away from me and out the door turing off the light in the process of leaving. I was left sitting handcuffed to a cold hard metal chair, sobbing and watching my family on T.V. Wishing this was all just a dream, but from all the pain in my body I know this is a scary reality.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed this please let me know how you liked it! Until next Sunday...thanks for reading!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Authors Note: Well we are nearing the end of the story, we still have a few more chapters to go though. I hope you enjoy reading this chapter just like I enjoyed writing it! **

**Disclaimer: Nothing has changed I still do not own The Mentalist. **

* * *

Mckenzie's POV

I woke up at 3:15 A.M. drenched in sweat from a nightmare. I got out of bed the house was pitch black everyone was asleep or I thought at least. As I headed down the stairs and into the kitchen for some water I saw the glowing of a computer screen in the family room.

"Who's there?" I said flipping the light switch on. Revealing Patrick still in his clothes from yesterday file cases spread out across the floor and the computer in his lap.

"What are you doing up?" He asked setting the laptop to the side and picking up one of the case files on the floor.

"I had a nightmare." I say walking over to him and sitting on the floor across from him.

"Oh are you okay, do you need to talk about it?" Patrick says still looking down at the file.

"No it's okay, so what are you doing?" I ask picking up one of the files closest to me.

"Don't mess anything up." He says starring at the file I had just picked up. I looked down at it, there were pictures of a women and a little girl that were killed at a red smiley painted on the wall. I dug deeper into the file seeing a family picture and Patrick was in it. Flipping though all the papers I came to a newspaper cut out, describing how a women and her daughter were found murdered by the victims husband and father Patrick Jane one night when he came home from work. It also stated that the killer was a man named Red John.

"Is this true?" I asked looking at him, tears were in his eyes. I felt bad for him maybe I should just leave him here and pretend I never saw the file but he spoke before I could leave.  
"Yes, Angela was my wife and Charlotte my daughter. They were killed after I pissed off the cereal killer Red John on national television." He said picking up another case file. "I made a promise to them I would get revenge, but once I married Teresa I had set my revenge to the side and tried to become a good father and husband, better than I was to Angela and Charlotte. When we got your sister's case almost three years ago I knew that somehow Red John was involved but since Teresa was pregnant with Mallory I didn't want to risk something bad happening to me so we didn't go great detail all we did was catch the killer, but we never found the motive that's why I was thinking Jenna was involved. But now Red John has Mallory and it's all because I wanted to be happy again but as long at Red John is alive that will never happen." He looked at me and waited for a response. I was processing everything, the truth. Suddenly everything made sense to me.  
"I'm sorry." Was all I got out before there was a knock at the door. Patrick got up quickly walking to the door, I got up and followed him. He opened the door to find Ann. Annie, Tucker and Ray.

"Where's your mother?" He asked guiding the four kids into the house.

"I don't know." Ann said holding Tucker's hand.

"She dropped us off at home after we left here and she hasn't come back at all." Annie added.

"How did you get here?" I asked standing next to Patrick.

"We walked." Ann and Annie said in unison.

"But you guys live like 10 miles away plus you're only like 5." I say crossing my arms.

"Yeah so, we got scared at home." Ann said shifting her feet.

"What if something were to happen to you guys." I say taking Ray from Annie.

"But nothing did." Annie said taking off her coat. She sounded so much like Jason my heart ached, knowing that they were basically parentless.

"Okay well we will sort this all out in the morning come on let's get you guys to bed." Patrick said taking Ann and Annie's coats from then and hanging them on the banister.

Patrick took Tucker form Ann as we all headed up the stairs to the spare bedroom that was now unoccupied since Ben had left hours ago. Once we reached the top of the stairs Teresa had come out of the master bedroom with wearing a very confused face.

"Um hello kids." Teresa said walking over to Patrick who was opening up the spare bedroom door.

"Hi Mrs. Jane." Ann and Annie said again in unison. Well this is getting weird I know they are twins in all but come on speaking at the same time in less than two minuets apart that's pretty abnormal.

Patrick opened the door extending his arm telling us to enter first as I passed him he handed me Tucker.  
"Put them to bed, I need to talk with Teresa." Patrick smiled and motioned to Teresa who was standing on the other side of the doorway.

"Kay." I laid both boys on the bed, putting the covers around them while Ann and Annie sat on the floor and watched.

"Mckenzie will we have to stay here forever?" Annie asked wiping away a tear from her eye. I had to think, they probably won't have to if we find Jenna they will go home with her and plus Jason's prison sentence was only 8 years and he had already done two and a half of them.

"To be honest Annie, you might not have to stay here forever but your going to stay here with me for some time." I smile sitting down next to the twins.

"But our Mommy said that Teresa is a mean person." Ann said bringing her knees to her chest. Sometimes I can't stand Jenna wait hold that thought, all the time, yeah that sounds better. I can't believe just because Jenna hates Teresa she has the nerve to tell her kids the women that their Aunt and cousin stays with is mean.

"No Ann, Teresa is super nice. She is a good Mommy!" I take Ann's hand into mine and smile. Even if they are my annoying nieces, I still love them no matter what even if they are part Jenna.

"So she will not hurt us." Annie adds to the conversation.

"No, she won't why do you think she will?" I say starting to get defensive.

"Mommy said that she hurts people for a living." Ann said squeezing my hand.

"She would never hurt anyone." I say pulling Annie into a hug while still holding Ann's hand.

"Mommy said she hurt her." Annie said looking up at me. I had to think about my response to that one, I guess technically she did hurt her but emotionally for putting Jason in jail, not physically.

"She didn't." Was all I could say, I could never tell them at Teresa and Patrick are the reason they don't see there Father everyday.

"But Mommy said." Annie continued.

"No, Mommy lied!" I nearly shouted but stopped myself.

Both girls looked at me with tears in there eyes. I felt bad for telling them there Mother had lied to them but I didn't want to start an argument with two five year old at four in the morning.

"I'm sorry girls I didn't mean..." I said but was cut off by both girls hugging me hard.

"It's okay Mckenzie." Ann said once she let go.

"Alright, how about you guys get some sleep." I say helping them off the floor. They got into the bed and smiled.

"Goodnight." I say walking away from the bed and out the door. I turned off the light and shut the door as I entered the hall I found Teresa and Patrick talking in the same spot I had left them when I put the kids to bed.

"I'm going to bed now." I say walking past them.

"Okay see you in the morning." Teresa said smiling then turned her attention back to Patrick.

As I entered my room something felt weird and different. I looked around nothing seemed out of the ordinary so I went over to my bed and laid down, I looked up at the ceiling to find at red smiley face staring down at me. The one that was in the case files that Patrick was looking at, the one that was one the wall in the pictures of Patrick's wife and daughter's case files. It was a Red John smiley face I finally realized. I screamed out of fear and burst into tears. The scream turned into a yell and the cry into an sob. This was a new emotion I had never felt before, I was scared beyond scared, paralyzed with fear waiting for someone anyone to come to my rescue.

* * *

**Thanks for reading as always! Please don't forget to review it would mean so much to me! Well until next Sunday, enjoy your week! Oh and can we just take a moment to thank Bruno Heller for creating such a great show, especially last weeks episode! **


	11. Chapter 11

**Author's Note: Well we are getting closer to the end of the story, thank you everyone who has stuck with me through this journey even though we have a few more chapters to go I just felt that a Thank You was in order. I really like this chapter for some reason, I don't really know why I just do, so I hope you like it as much as I do!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Mentalist like always. **

* * *

Jenna Reese's POV

Of course I felt bad about leaving the kids alone, but I wasn't about to bring them with me to meet my friend. I owe my life to my friend, he lead me to Jason, my friend had my whole life planed out for me, I had to do what ever he wanted me to do, whether I thought it was the right thing to do or not.

But here I was now, looking at Mallory Jane sitting in a steel chair hands tied to each arm of the chair watching her family on video surveillance. I felt bad for the girl she was so innocent she had done nothing wrong, but since Red John had a thing against her parents that meant she was a problem and which meant that I was supposed to hate the whole family too, but I couldn't knowing that Mckenzie and Emily were part of that family.

Red John had called at few minutes after I left Teresa and Patrick's house telling me I had to come and watch the girl. After dropping off the kids and getting rid of the cops that Teresa had sent looking for me, all I could keep thinking about was Chelsea. It was all my fault that Chelsea died and Jason went to prison. I did tell Jason to kill his sister I told him that it's what _he_ wanted, I told him that _he_ had a plan to make sure that our family would be okay. Here I am looking at his plan, his plan was the little girl.

I still don't understand why Red John had waited so long to finally get his plan moving, Teresa and Patrick already had there son when Chelsea was killed why didn't he just take him, why wait for the girl, how would he know that Teresa and Patrick would have another kid let alone a girl?

I turned around in my seat facing away from Mallory when the front door opened, in entered Red John with another victim another girl.

"Hey, was she good?" Red John asked as he moved the girl to the same room Mallory was in then took off the blind fold she had around her eyes then, he left her and walked back to me.

"Yeah." I sighed looking at the girl. Her eyes were red from crying she has bruises on her arms and legs, it took me a moment to recognize her, I watched as she looked around the room and when she spotted Mallory she began to weep, she ran over to her and hugged her tightly.

"Why is Mckenzie here?" I asked looking away from the window that had given me the view of the two girls.

"To show Patrick that I am serious about my video." Red John let out a chuckle as he took a seat on the couch.

"Right. Do you mind if I ask you a question?" I looked at him and smiled, I knew he would say 'yes' he had too.

"What." He spat out, not very happily.

"Why did you wait for such a long time to finally get this plan in motion, the kids have missed there Dad for such a long time, plus Jason has missed so many family milestones." I sigh walking over to Red John and sitting next to him.

"Oh, Jenna you are so like your mother, I have my methods and my reasons and you don't need to know any of them." My eyes teared up at the mention of my mother. She had died when I was young, I didn't remember her at all, every time I brought up anything about her Red John would change the subject.

"But come on Dad, he's my husband he didn't have anything to do with this!" I said hoping that by calling him 'Dad' he would soften up and tell me a few things.

"I told you never to call me Dad ever Jenna! You are to call me Red John or my friend just like my other accomplices, just because you are my daughter does not mean you get any special treatment, so that means you are not going to know anything!" He yelled at me then slapped me across my face and left the house in a hurry. He was going to kill someone now, he always did.

Patrick Jane's POV

The scream shook the house, I ran into Mckenzie's room but she was nowhere to be found, a note left on the bed and a red smiley face on the ceiling made me tense up. I walked across the room to her bed where the note was laid. It read:

**Do you believe me now? Mckenzie's pending is closer to a check, while Mallory is right on the edge of the check just a little bit longer until a check is complete. I assume this would be the time to tell you what I want, Jason Reese released from prison. **

Jason Reese released from prison. Why would Red John want Jason released from prison, what did Jason have to do with Red John taking his family? I stormed out of Mckenzie's room leaving Lisbon following right behind me.

"We can't get Jason out of prison Patrick!" Tears began to fall from Lisbon's eyes.

"Watch me." Was all I could think of saying. I had no idea on how I could get Jason out of prison, but when it came to getting my kids back I would do anything.

Just as I was about to walk down the stairs, the guest bedroom door opened revealing Annie.

"Annie, go to bed." I said walking over to her, while Lisbon followed behind me.

"I can't, I think I know where Mommy is." Annie walked out of the room more closing the door behind her.

"Where do you think she is?"Lisbon asked kneeling down to Annie's hight.

"When Mommy is gone for a long time she goes to see our Grandpa, but she always comes home before bedtime." Annie said hugging Lisbon.

"So you think your Mommy is staying with your Grandpa." I pipe in, trying to get Annie back to bed faster since now I had two daughters lives on the line and had to get a man broken out of prison.

"Yeah, but Grandpa is mean, Mommy says he hurts people so we are never allowed to see him." Annie hugged Lisbon tighter. "I remember one night Mommy was talking to Daddy about Grandpa and then Mommy and Daddy yelled then Daddy left and then Aunt Chelsea died, but Mommy said something about how this man Red John said once she's gone life would be okay." Annie began to cry digging her face in Lisbon's chest as she cried.

It took me a moment to comprehend what the five year old had just told me. Jenna was an accomplish of Red John, which means that Jenna knew something about where Mckenzie and Mallory are. So all we have to do is find Jenna. Annie had said that Jenna was at her Dads, all I needed to do now was find where her Dad lived.

Before I could do anything else, my cell phone rang, I quickly answered it when I saw the caller ID was 'Cho'.

"We have a body." Was the first thing Cho said as I answered the phone.

"Is it from Red John?" I asked, my mind was racing hoping that it was not one of the girls.

"Yes, a girl about 16, there is no identification on her." Cho said into the phone.

"Please tell me it's not Mckenzie." Tears began to form in my eyes, but I pushed them back I had to be strong.

"I don't know, the girl looks like Mckenzie, but then again don't all teenage girls look the same." Cho tried to lighten the mood, which was not helping at all.

"Where are you!" I yelled into the phone, running down the stairs grabbing my coat as Teresa picked up Annie and ran down the stairs after me.

"Discovery Park, I know this is not how Red John kills but it's him." Cho sighs into the phone.

"Alright I'll be there in ten minutes." I hung up the phone grabbed my coat and looked at Lisbon. " Red John killed again." I said just above a whisper.

"I'm coming with you." Lisbon grabbed her jacket putting Annie on the floor.

"No, you need to stay and watch the kids." I grabbed her jacket and hung it back up in the coat closet.

"We can have someone watch them, Patrick if that is Mckenzie I need to be there." Lisbon sighed getting her jacket out of the closet again.

"How did you know it might be Mckenzie?" I said taking her jacket away from her again.

"I could hear you talking to Cho." Lisbon grabbed her jacket again and put it on before I had a chance to get it back.

"Right, okay well then get someone to watch them.'" I said going upstairs to wake the rest of the kids.

Once all the kids were safely in Van Pelts care, Lisbon and I soon arrived at Discovery Park. Flashing lights were everywhere, the moment the car was parked Lisbon ran over to the body laying motionless on the cold hard grassy ground. I was not far behind, I watched Lisbon's reaction as she reached the body. Tears burst into her eyes, it was hard to tell if they were relief tears or complete sadness. As I approached the girls body I decided that they were relief tears.

* * *

**Well here you go, hope you enjoyed reading! Please don't forget to leave a review on the way out! On a side note, today is the last episode until a three week hiatus, ugh I just hate them so much but don't worry I still post during the hiatus's! Alright until next Sunday, have a great week, and thanks for reading! **


	12. Chapter 12

**Author's Note: I'm so sorry that I'm updating later. Easter was yesterday and my family came over and I didn't have time to post so I am super sorry! I hope you enjoy reading this chapter it took me a while to write! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Mentalist. **

* * *

Teresa Lisbon's POV

I watched as the girl was loaded into the forensics vehicle, her name was Allison Graze identified by her parents. Allison resembled Mckenzie almost perfectly, the blonde hair identical and blue eyes the same shade but Allison had a birth mark on the palm of her hand unlike Mckenzie.

I didn't need the birth mark to see that it was not Mckenzie who had been killed by Red John, a mother can tell who is there child and who isn't.

This was a odd killing for Red John, in the middle of a public park where anyone could see him, plus killing a young girl leaving his signature red smiley face on the bark of a nearby tree. The girl had been killed sloppily and quickly very unlike Red John.

"Boss over here!" Rigsby yelled redirecting my attention from my thoughts. I walked over to where Rigsby was kneeling down on the ground pointing to a small piece of paper.

"What's that?" I asked kneeling down next to him pulling out some white gloves from my pocket.

"A note, maybe left behind by Red John." Rigsby suggested. I picked it up only a few words were written on the paper.

**House #2 **

**Back Door **

**5th Ave **

"Sloppy, Sloppy, Sloppy!" Jane says from looking at the note from over my shoulder.

"Maybe he wants us to find it, lead us to another place and off of his trail." I say standing up now and putting the paper in an evidence baggie.

"Nope, he dropped it, if he had placed it, it would have been somewhere not very obvious and would be intended for me to find only." Jane says taking the baggie away from me.

"Okay then what does it mean?" I ask crossing my arms over my chest and wait for an answer.

"Um, well house number two, a back door and fifth avenue, it's where Allison Graze lived." Jane sighed tossing the baggie to Rigsby.

"How'd you know?" I asked not realizing that Allison's parents had noted that there back door was broken down at there house, they were the second house on the street and they lived on fifth avenue.

"I have ears you know." Jane smirked heading back toward the car.

"Jane, wait where are you going?" I yelled running after him.

"To jail." Jane answered as he entered the car and I took the passenger seat.

"We can't get Jason out of jail Jane!" I yelled running my hands down my face.

"Not legally we can't." Jane said starting the car.

"Dammit Jane!" I reached across the seat and turned the key to the off position and taking them out of the ignition.

"Do you not want our daughters back because getting Jason out of jail is the only way." Jane yells slamming his hands on the steering wheel. I sat in the passenger seat looking at the man next to me, it was like he was not even the same person. Patrick Jane always had a plan and never did what someone asked him to do.

"Of course I want the girls back, but you always have a plan you always have something up your sleeve, you never do what someone asks you to do, what would make you want to start now?" I asked still looking at Jane.

"Well maybe this time I have way more to lose." Jane said trying to take the keys out of my hand.

I sat in silence as we drove to the prison, to many things were running through my head, what if we get caught, what would happen to the kids, I could lose my job.  
"Teresa everything will be okay." Even after being married for five years we still use your surnames to address one another, in the rare occasion that we call each other by our first names it's because the person needs to hear it.

"I know Patrick but there is so much to lose and if something happens I don't think I could ever forgive myself." I say leaning my head against the car window.

"Nothing bad is going to happen, I've thought of a plan." Jane smiles while pulling up to the window at the front of the prison driveway.

"It's about time." I sigh pulling put my badge and showing it to the person who was working the window. "So are you going to tell me what your plan is?"

"Nope, if you know what I'm going to do you would stop it." Jane smiles again as he pulls the car into a parking space.  
"How do you know I will stop it, I'm willing to do whatever to get my girls back safe and sound."I say a little defensively.

"Point taken, but I'm still not going to tell you." Jane says putting the car in park. "Stay here, it's better and safer just be ready to drive." Jane says getting out of the car not leaving any room for discussion.

Moving over to the driver's seat to wait as I watch Jane walk into the prison, the radio in the background is talking about the new Red John victim. After about ten minutes of waiting I herd alarms go off though out the prison. Then another five minutes later I see Jane running out of the prison opening the gates along the way.

"Drive, Drive, Drive!" Jane yells while getting in the car.

"Where is Jason?!" I say while pulling out of the parking spot.

"No time to explain just drive and stop when I say stop." Jane says while climbing over the seats to reach the back seat.

"What are you doing?" I ask once out to the main road driving away from the prison.

"Rearranging a few things." Jane says while taking Emily's carseat and throwing it into the trunk.

"Why?" I ask while looking back through the rear view mirror.

"Because there is no room back here for Jason." He smirks while sitting down in Braden's booster seat.

"STOP!" Jane yells as I slam on the breaks. He hops out of the car and runs into the bushes. God, sometimes I wonder what goes through his head before he does something. About a minute later Jane emerges from the bushes with a janitor as the janitor gets into the back seat and Jane in the passenger seat, I begin to drive again.

"Lisbon this is Jason Reese." Jane says gesturing to the janitor in the back seat.

"Jason this is Teresa Lisbon." Jane says pointing to me.

"Yeah we've meet, your the one who put me in jail for killing Chelsea." Jason while looking around the car at the carseats.

"You killed her." I nearly screamed back at him.

"How's Mckenzie?" Jason said changing the subject.

"She's been kidnapped by Red John, but other than that she's still mad at you for killing her sister and Emily's mother." Jane says turing around in his seat to face Jason.

"You got my little sister kidnapped!" Jason yelled slamming his fists on the back of Jane's chair.

"Well not the way your thinking, she was in her room when she was taken, Emily is fine she is staying with one of our agents." Jane continues still looking at Jason.

"She still got kidnapped under your supervision and I thought since both of you are law enforcement you could be able to protect Mckenzie and Emily." Jason yelled slamming his hands on the seat again.

"Our daughter got kidnapped too." I say as I pull over to the side of the road to let police cars go past us.

"Are Mckenzie and your daughter together?" Jason asks calming down a small bit.

"Yes, like I said earlier Red John has them." Jane says as he watches the police cars dive past.

"Red John?" Jason asks moving uncomfortably in the back seat.

"Yes, we already know Jenna is an accomplish, so I just have to ask are you one too?" I say pulling back onto the road.

"I'm not an accomplish even thought I killed Chelsea, like I've been saying Jenna pressured me into killing her, she said that if I didn't kill her than Red John would not understand my love for his daughter and he would kill my whole family including Annie, Ann, Tucker and Ray even though they were just babies." Jason sighed while clenching his fists until they turned white.

"Wait what! Did you just say Red John would not understand my love for his daughter." Jane nearly hit his head on the ceiling as he turned around in his seat again.

"Yeah, Jenna is Red John's daughter I though you would have figured that out already." Jason scooted back into the seat to make more distance between himself and Jane.

"Do you have any idea where Red John lives?" I ask pulling into a parking lot and turning around in my seat to look at Jason too.

"Um yeah, I do. Patrick said that Red John wanted me as a ransom demand for Mckenzie and your kid." Jason said trying to change the subject.

"Where does he live!" Jane shouted.

"Why should I tell you?" Jason said. I just kept driving I didn't understand why he wouldn't tell us where _he_ lived, I mean his sister could be dead for all we know. Why am I thinking this way his sister is my daughter.  
"Because your sister hasn't done anything and she could be hurt now!" I yell completely blowing my composted state.

"Right, I'm only doing this for Mckenzie." Jason sighs.

Mckenzie's POV

"Micky my arms hurt!" Mallory cried after a few minutes of me hugging her.

"Okay, um let me see what I can do." I say as I look at the handcuffs that held Mallory's hands to the chair arms. After a few minutes I had picked the lock and Mallory hands were free from the chair.  
"Are you okay, did they hurt you?" I ask as I pull Mallory into another hug.

"NO, I want Mommy and Daddy!" Mallory yelled as she began to cry.

"Mommy and Daddy are coming to get us soon, I promise." I say as I stroke Mallory's hair trying to calm her down.

"Mckenzie get up!" I hear an oddly familiar say. I slowly get up with Mallory who is still crying on my shoulder.

"What do you want with us!" I ask as I slowly turn around the face the person.

"I just do what I'm told." The voice said.

"Jenna? What are you doing here?" I asked as I approached my sister-in-law.

"Watching you two until _my friend_ gets back." Jenna says as she lens against the doorframe.

"Your friend is Red John." I sigh as things are starting to make sense.

"That would be correct, but before you start to assume things I want you to know that I never meant to hurt you or your family in anyway." Jenna smiles.

"BS!" I yell as I here another door open and close.

"What the hell is going on in here!" A man comes running into the room. "Jenna why the hell are you talking to them!" The man says taking Jenna by the forearm.

"I was telling Mckenzie I was sorry." Jenna says fear was in her eyes.

"Why would you do that?" The man who I am assuming is Red John yelled into Jenna's face.

"Because she didn't do anything wrong but she was going to die anyway." Jenna said. When the words came out of Jenna's mouth that I was going to die, tears started to come down my face. Mallory was digging her head into my shoulder, she was getting really scared.

"Why do you always have to ruin everything!" Red John yelled at Jenna while he pulled out his gun.

"Please, don't kill me, I've got to take care of Ann, Annie, Tucker and Ray!" Jenna pleaded.

When a shot went off echoing in the small room, I closed my eyes and ran into a corner shielding Mallory form the scene that had unfolded before us. I was afraid to look, maybe he didn't kill Jenna or maybe he did. Footsteps came up behind me, another shot went off then I felt warmth and comfort and then the world became still slowing down, everything moving to the beating of my heart. I moved my head it hurt as I did, I saw Mallory screaming, she was laying her head on my stomach, when I saw light enter the room. More figures entering and scattering through the small room. Two people I couldn't make out came running toward Mallory and myself. That was the last thing I remembered until my whole world went dark.

* * *

**So I hope you liked! Until next Sunday, I promise to update ON Sunday too! Please tell me what you thought of this chapter! Thanks for reading!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Author's Note: Wow it's finally done. Thank you to everyone who has come with me through this entire journey. It means so much to me that people are reading my stories! Well I hope you like the ending, I had a wonderful time writing this for you guys and I hope you had just as much fun reading it! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Mentalist**

* * *

Mallory Jane's POV

I watched as Mckenzie fell to the ground, blood was poring out the back of her leg. I laid my head her chest, I didn't know how to comfort her. The door burst open after a few seconds my Mommy and Daddy ran over to where Mckenzie and I were laying on the floor. I watched as my Dad ran over to the man who was getting tackled to the ground by Kimball and Wayne plus some other people I didn't recognize.

My Mom grabbed me and held me close to her chest shielding me from what my Dad was doing. She cried as she kissed my hair while watching Mckenzie get loaded onto a stretcher.

"Mallory honey are you okay?" My Mom said through her tears.

"Mommy my arms hurt." I said as I suddenly remembered the pain that had subsided as I watched Mckenzie get shot. My Mom took my arms and looked them up and down, I noticed that they were black and blue and hurt as my Mom pressed down on them.

"How about we go to the hospital and get you checked out." My Mom said picking me up still shielding form what my Dad was doing to the man only a few feet away from us.

"No, only sick people go there!" I yelled, I have always been afraid of hospitals, I had gone to one before when I broke my arm, it was scary.

"No, you were born in a hospital and you were very healthy, plus if you go then we can see Mckenzie and you will feel better." My Mom said as she walked out the room pushing my face onto her shoulder so I couldn't see anything.

"Teresa!" Someone yelled as we were exiting the house. My mom turned in the direction of the voice, I lifted my head of her shoulder to see my Dad running toward us.

"Daddy!" I yelled as I held my arms open for him to take me.

"Mallory honey you are okay! Honey I'm so sorry! I love you so much!" He smiled as he took me from my Mom's arms.

"I love you too Daddy! The man was mean to me, he hurt me Daddy!" I said as tears came to my tears as I thought of the man hitting me.

"Oh Baby I'm so sorry!" My Dad said as he kissed the side of my cheek.

"Why Daddy you didn't do anything!" I wondered why he keep saying he was sorry.

"It's complicated honey, but I'm sorry!" He kissed my hair this time while wiping my tears away. "We need to get you to the hospital Mallory."

"Mommy told me already." I sighed just wanting to go home now.

Teresa Lisbon's POV

As I buckled Mallory into her carseat, I started to drive to the hospital. My mind could not get over the fact that Mckenzie had been shot.

"Have you gotten a call about Mckenzie yet?" I asked Jane.

"No, but Teresa she is going to be fine." Jane said while looking back at Mallory who had fallen asleep.

"But how do you know that Jane!" I sigh as I felt tears start to form in my eyes but quickly blinking them away.

"Because she is strong, she has been through so much in her life, she will be fine." Jane said taking my hand in his.

"Right, so did it fell good to get rid of _him_?" I asked even though I already knew the answer.

"What do you think. After so many years of him haunting me he's finally gone, it's a satisfying but weird feeling." Jane smiled as we pulled into the hospital parking lot.

The car was parked when my phone rang. Jane got out of the car and got Mallory while I answered the phone while exiting the car and locking it.

"Lisbon." I said not bothering to look at the caller ID as Jane and I walked across the parking lot and into the hospital's main entrance.

"Boss, have you gotten anything on Mckenzie's condition?" I heard Cho's voice ask.

"No, Jane, Mallory and I just got to the hospital. How's it going at Red John's place?" I asked a little fearful of what Cho was going to say. Once Jason had told us where Red John lived, everything had become a blur. Memories of entering the room where Red John had been keeping Mckenzie and Mallory became to flood my mind. Seeing Mckenzie laying on the floor covered in her own blood made my heart ache. While Mallory had her head on her sister's chest unaware that Red John was only a few feet away from her, about to pull the trigger on the gun he was holding. Jenna was laying lifeless in the doorway which made Jason brake down into tears.

"Mckenzie,Mallory and Jenna were the only victims there was no one else. Jenna Reese was pronounced dead about two minutes ago. The police are on their way to pick up Jason and bring him back to prison. Child Services have been called they are going to pick up Ann, Annie, Tucker and Ray tomorrow morning. Red John is on his way to the hospital with life threatening injury's thanks to Jane."

"Right, I need to go Mallory getting checked in." I say while Jane and I approach the front desk.

"Okay, keep us informed on Mckenzie and Mallory's conditions." Cho says before he hangs up.

"I will bye." I say as I hear the other end of the line go silent.

"Hello, how may I help you?" The woman behind the desk asks as she smiles at Mallory.

" We had called earlier about our daughter Mallory." Jane says to the woman who then went on the computer to check her records.

"Mallory Jane?" The lady asks looking up at Jane and I.

"Yes ma'am." I say as my phone vibrates notifying me I have a text message.

**To: Teresa Lisbon **

**From: Austin Becker **

**Hi, Mrs. Jane it's Austin sorry I got your number from Mckenzie awhile ago. Okay is it true that Mckenzie got shot!? **

Just what I needed Mckenzie's 'boyfriend' in this mix. I put my phone back in my pocket because we need Mallory to be okay first before I had to deal with Austin.

"Ma'am could you please sign this." The women said while handing me a pen and a clipboard.

Once Mallory was set up in her room Jane went on a hunt to find out where Mckenzie was.

"Mommy am I going to be okay?" Mallory asked looking up from her coloring book the hospital had given her.

"Your going to be find honey." I smile reaching over and giving her a hug from the chair I was sitting in next to her bed.

"What are they going to do to me?" Mallory asks looking back down at her coloring book.

"It's going to be just like the doctor's office." I smile.

"But how come I have stuff in my arm, they don't do that at the doctor's." Mallory said while looking at he IV's in her arm.

"They make you feel better faster. Like medicine the doctor gives you." I say while picking up a crayon and started to color.

"No, Mommy!" Mallory yelled while pushing my hand away from the paper. I was happy to have somewhat distracted her.

"Hey Lisbon, I found Mckenzie she wants to talk to you." Jane said while he entered the room and smiled down at Mallory who was now happily coloring.

"Okay, where is she?" I ask getting up from my chair giving Mallory a kiss oh her cheek and walking over to Jane.

"She's next door." He smiles while taking a seat next to Mallory's bed.

As I walked into Mckenzie's hospital room, I felt like crying but I couldn't Mckenzie had seen way to much of me crying the last two days. Mckenzie was awake she was watching T.V. her leg was elevated and had bandaging around it. She had a cut on her arm that had also been bandaged up.

"Teresa!" Mckenzie smiled as she saw me enter her room.

"Hey Mckenzie how are you feeling?" I ask while walking over to her bedside and hugging her.

"Fine I guess." She sighed. "Did Jenna die?"

I was amazed that the first thing she asked about was Jenna but then again, it was her sister-in-law and she probably had seen Jenna get shot.

"Yes, she was pronounced dead about two hours ago." I say taking her hand in mine.

"Oh, do Ann, Annie, Tucker and Ray know?" Mckenzie said rubbing her good hand through her hair.

"I don't know, they are with Van Pelt." I say my mind drifting to Braden and Emily who were probably getting worried that Mommy or Daddy haven't been in contact with them since about five in the morning.

"How's Mallory?" Mckenzie said looking back at the T.V.

"She's going to be okay, she is getting checked out by the doctor right now." I smile.

"Good, did you guys get Red John?" Mckenzie refocused her attention back to me.

"Yes, Jane beat him up pretty good, he's at the hospital right now most likely getting a life saving operation."

"Okay. Is he going to jail?" Mckenzie asked.

"Yes he's going to jail if he doesn't die first."

"When do I get to go home?" Mckenzie said changing the subject once again.

"I'm not sure but I'm guessing in a couple of days maybe a week."

"Are you and Patrick going to stay here with Mallory and I?"

"Yes one of us will stay with you and the other with Mallory." I smile then my phone vibrates again meaning another text.

**To: Teresa Lisbon**

**From: Austin Becker **

**Please can you tell me if Mckenzie is okay! Please Mrs. Jane!**

"Mckenzie, Austin texted." I say handing her my phone.

"Oh." She said putting the phone down next to her on the bed.

"Are you going to text him back?" I asked confused.

"Nope." She sighed.

"Why not?" I asked.

"Because he's making me mad." Mckenzie said crossing her arms over her chest.

"Why?" I ask.

"Your starting to sound like Mallory and Emily with all their 'why this, why that stuff." Mckenzie said picking up my phone and handing it back to me.

"Sorry. Do you need anything?" I ask trying to get her mind off of Austin.

"It's okay, could you please have Patrick come in here."

"Sure." I get up and exit her room and walk next door to were Mallory was running around her room playing tag with Jane.

"Jane, Mckenzie want's you." I smile as I watch Mallory run into her Father's arms.

"Hey Mallory why don't you tell Mommy the good news!" Jane smiled as he handed Mallory to me.

"I get to go home!" Mallory smiled

"Yay, Mallory that's wonderful!" I smile and hug her tight.

"Can we go home now!" Mallory jumped out of my arms and ran toward the door.

"Mallory honey we can't go yet, we have to wait for the doctor to come back." Jane said picking her back up and setting her down on the bed.

"Why?" Mallory asked as I came and sat down at the edge of her bed.

"Because he is the only one who can let you leave." I say pulling Mallory into another hug.

"Okay" Mallory said as she laid down across the bed.

Once Jane had left the room, the door opened and the doctor came in releasing Mallory. As Mallory and I were leaving her room, I got tackled by Braden and Emily who came running down the hall.

"Mommy!" Both kids yelled as I knelt down and hugged them.

"Hey kids did you miss me?" I smiled while I grabbed Mallory and made her apart of out little group hug.

"Yeah, were's Daddy and Micky?" Braden said once he backed away from the hug.

"Mckenzie is in her room with Daddy,but we can't go in there right now." I smile as I pull Braden back into a hug.

"So, how did you get here?" I smiled again as I stud up holding Emily and Mallory in my arms.

"Aunt Grace brought us." Braden said pointing down the hall to Van Pelt who was running down the hall with Ben on her hip looking for Emily and Braden.

"Oh Boss, hey." Van Pelt said as she came over catching her breath.

"Thank you for bringing them." I smile setting the girls back onto the ground.

"No problem, so how's Mckenzie?"

"She's doing better. Jane's in there with her right now." I point to Mckenzie's door.

"Good." Van Pelt smiled as Ben escaped from her arms and went over to Braden.

After about a half and hour is sitting in the waiting room, Jane came over to get Mallory, Emily, Braden and myself.

"How's she doing?" I asked Jane as the kids lead the way to Mckenzie's room.

"She's happy now, we talked about some things that were still bothering her with Red John." Jane smiled as he put his arm around me as we walked further down the hall getting closer to Mckenzie's room.

"Good, I'm just happy that everything is behind us now." I smiled as Braden tried to open Mckenzie's door.

"Me too, my past will not be haunting us anymore." Jane kissed my cheek then opened to door the let everyone inside the room. As the kids gathered around Mckenzie's bed they all were laughing and talking acting like little kids, maybe because 75% of them were under the age of four but still.

Watching the kids made me realize that my life was perfect and now that Red John was gone, nothing was going to hurt my family any longer. Jane must have heard what I was thinking because he whispered into my ear.

"We are finally safe." I smiled at him and kissed him.

My family is perfect.

* * *

**Thank You so much for reading! There is a strong possibility that an Epilogue will happen! Keep a look out. I am currently writing another Fanfic called Shattered, if you haven't been reading it please check it out! Thank You again for reading and commenting have a wonderful day! **


	14. Epilogue

**Author's Note: It's been such an amazing journey writing this Fic, I had such a great experience for this being my first ever story! I hoped you enjoyed as much as I did! I just wanted to thank everyone for their ongoing support and for giving this Fic a chance! Thank you so much for reading and reviewing! **

**Disclaimer: The Mentalist is not mine. **

* * *

Epilogue

One Year Later

Mckenzie's POV

This day had been haunting me the last few weeks as it drew closer. Today was the day a year ago Mallory and I almost died. Mallory being only two, when it happened, thought it was a huge game that our parents had set up. While me on the other hand had just finished therapy. Every night I lay down in my bed I feel like Red John is going to come back to get me, when I look up at my ceiling where the smiley face had been I cry.

Red John died during his operation at the hospital, giving me some sort relief. I'm always watching my back now afraid that one of his followers wants to take their revenge.

On a happier note, three months ago Grace and Wayne had their baby. It was a girl they named Jessica Lindsey. Ben's face the day Jessica was born was priceless, he was so excited.

I was shaken from my thoughts as I herd Emily come into my room.

"Micky, guess what!" Emily smiled as she jumped up on my bed.

"What?" I asked putting her on my lap.

"Ben and Jessica are coming over for a party!" Emily smiled brightly. Teresa and Patrick decided that they were going to throw a party to keep my mind off of today. _Yeah like that was going to work. _

"That's good!" I sighed, remembering that Grace and Wayne had come over _that _day too.

"Yeah, Mommy wants you to come downstairs." Emily got off my lap and walked to the door.

"Kay, tell her I'm coming." I sigh laying back down on my bed. Emily left my room without saying anything else, but ran into Mallory's room where they started to play as I could hear them through the wall.

I had gotten a call from Jason yesterday, I actually answered it. We talked for a long time and mended broken fences. I can still never forgive him for killing Chelsea but after the year I had I felt he needed someone to talk with.

Jason's case had been re-tried giving him a lesser sentence, he only had to serve one more year, but had to live 5 years on parole. Which brought my thoughts to my nieces and nephews.

Luckily, Ann, Annie, Tucker and Ray were able to stay together through the foster care system. I was also happy to know that there foster parents were Mr. and Mrs. Marks, Leo's parents. They lived next door so I was still able to see them.

I still feel bad for the kids, there Dad is in jail, and there Mom is dead. The only family they have is Emily and I.

I broke up with Austin a few weeks after _that day_. He kept treating me like I was incapable to take care of myself. I felt really relieved when things finally ended, he didn't take it as well as I did. His Mother and sisters moved away a month later, probably one of the better things that has happened to me.

"Mckenzie come down here!" Teresa yelled from the bottom of the stairs. I slowly got up from my bed and walked down the stairs.

"Why?" I asked as I reached the bottom step to be greeted by Teresa and Ella who was asleep in her arms.

"Watch Ella please." Teresa said handing over the baby girl.

"Why can't you, I have stuff to do." I lied reluctantly taking the baby.

"Just take her upstairs and play with Emily and Mallory." Teresa smiled as she left toward the kitchen.

"Emily, Mallory is it okay if Ella and I play with you guys?" I smile as I take a seat on Mallory's bed.

"Yay!" Both girls chanted as they ran over to the bed to play with Ella.

"Don't wake her up." I say pushing both girl's hand's away from Ella.

"But she's always asleep." Emily sighed as she jumped onto the bed followed by Mallory.

"That's what babies do, they sleep all the time." I smile as both girls look over my shoulder to see Ella.

"Did we sleep all the time?" Mallory smiled as she started to play with my hair.

"You did, Emily didn't." I smile as I remember when Chelsea brought Emily home from the hospital, all she would do was cry for hours on end. While, when Teresa and Patrick brought Mallory home from the hospital all she would do was sleep. Ella was a mixture of both Jane kids according to Teresa, Braden was just like Emily cried all the time. Ella would sleep until she was woken up, but once she was awake she would cry to no end.

"Micky!" Braden yelled as he ran into the room, which unfortunately woke Ella up which made her cry.

"What?" I ask while rocking the baby back and forth while Emily and Mallory got off the bed immediately loosing interest in Ella once she started to cry.

"Ben and Jessica are here!" Braden smiled and Mallory's head shot up at the sound of Ben's name.

"Alright." Before I could move Mallory was out of the room running down the stairs with Emily close behind followed by an irritated Braden.

"Hi." I say as I walk into the kitchen where all the adults have gathered.

"Hey, Mckenzie how are you?" Grace smiled while pulling her hair out of Jessica's grip.

"Good, how are you?" I smile while walking over to Teresa to give her Ella who still happened to be crying.

"I'm good." Grace replied while putting Jessica on her hip.

"Did she just wake up?" Teresa asked while looking down at Ella who had calmed down a little.

"Yeah, I guess she's hungry." I sigh while popping some cheese into my mouth. That was sitting on the table as an appetizer.

"Do you want to make her bottle?" Teresa asked while taking out some baby formula.

"Not really." I sigh smiling at Jessica who was happily playing with Grace's hair.

"Fine." Teresa continued to make Ella's bottle with one hand.

"Where's Patrick and Wayne?" I ask looking around the room to realize that they were not in the kitchen.

"They went to the basement." Grace replied while trying to take control of her hair from Jessica's grasp.

"Oh." Just as I said it both men came into the kitchen, Wayne holding Ben upside down over his shoulder, Patrick doing the same to Braden.

"Look who we found." Patrick smiled while setting Braden right side up.

"Put me down Dad!" Ben said once he realized that Braden was safely right side up on the floor.

"Okay." Wayne sighed while putting Ben down. Before anyone could get a word in both Braden and Ben pulled out silly string and spayed it all over me.

"What the heck!" I yelled jumping up from the stool I had been sitting in and ran after the two, who had taken off moments before.

Patrick Jane's POV

I watched as Mckenzie took off after Ben and Braden. It had been the boys way of cheering her up today, I had to commend them on realizing that Mckenzie needed her mind off of things especially today.

The year had been an interesting one to say the least. Once Mckenzie and Mallory had come home safely, Lisbon and I were trying to make everything as normal as possible. Mallory was easier to convince than Mckenzie. After about a week we were able to convince Mallory that 'Mommy and Daddy' were playing a joke. It hurt me to think that we would ever what to play a _joke_ like this to our kids, but it didn't scare Mallory and that was all that mattered.

Mckenzie on the other hand, had gone to therapy after about a month of therapy she was about ready to graduate when we found out that we were going to have Ella. Mckenzie had a panic attack thinking that something bad was going to happen to Lisbon or myself once we had Ella so she went back to therapy, graduating last week.

"Jane hold your daughter!" Lisbon said while handing Ella to me then finishing making Ella's bottle. Even at one month Ella looked almost identical to Charlotte, they could have been twins they looked so alike.

"Control your kids!" Mckenzie yelled as she ran past us, still chasing Ben and Braden. Rigsby laughed as he saw the kids running through the house, now getting joined by Emily and Mallory who had felt felt left out.

"So how's Mckenzie?" Van Pelt asks as the children disappear into the basement.

"She's doing better now." Lisbon sighed while getting the bottle out of the microwave and handing it to me to feed a fussy Ella.

"That's good, Mallory still doing okay?" Rigsby asks while taking Jessica from Van Pelt.

"She still thinks it's a joke." I say while putting the bottle in Ella's mouth. "It makes me feel like I failed her."

Rigsby exchanges glances at Van Pelt who eventually looks at Lisbon.

"Care to elaborate on that Jane?" Lisbon asks taking a seat next to Van Pelt at the table.

"It just makes me feel that I'm a horrible parent, using Red John as a joke not to scare Mallory, when he was all too real." I say readjusting Ella in my arms.

"Right." Rigsby said looking down at Jessica.

"So Jessica has gotten so big." Lisbon said trying to change the subject.

"Yeah, she eats constantly." Van Pelt laughed.

"Well at least you know she's Rigsby's." Lisbon laughed along with Van Pelt.

"Hey, I don't eat everything." Rigsbys said trying to defend himself.

"That is such a lie." Van Pelt smiled taking Jessica from Rigsby.

As Ella finished her bottle, she had fallen back to sleep in my arms. I excused myself from the table to put her in her bassinet, while walking to the stairs Mckenzie was walking up the stairs from the basement.

"Hey Patrick." She smiled as she followed me up stairs.

"Did you like your surprise, Braden and Ben thought of it all by themselves." I smiled as we walked into the master bedroom.

"Oh yeah it was _great_." Mckenzie smiled as she gestured to her now ruined outfit. "Thanks." Mckenzie said while sitting on the king sized bed, watching me put Ella in the bassinet next to the bed.

"Your welcome." I smiled knowing exactly what she meant by saying 'thanks'.

"Do you think Mallory will ever understand what happened?" Mckenzie said laying down across the bed looking up at the ceiling.

"Maybe once she get's older, but I think it's better for her now not to understand it." I say while turning on the sound machine that would soon be playing sounds that included a tropical rain, which I hated immensely because it would always wake me up in the middle of the night to use the bathroom.

"But it's not fair, I have to live with _it_ everyday, while she get's to live a carefree life like nothing happened." Mckenzie says grabbing a pillow and putting it over her face. I sat down next to her on the bed. This was not the first time Mckenzie made this point so Lisbon and I have had practice on how to respond.

"You're right it's not fair at all. In you're life you have see your sister get killed by your brother, both your parents die, your sister-in-law shot by her own Father. You had to change your life completely over and over again, while all Mallory's challenges include what color she wants to paint her dog in her coloring book." Mckenzie took the pillow off of her face and looked at me, signaling for me to continue. "But you have seen more joy in your life too, you have had 16 almost 17 amazing birthdays, while Mallory has only had three. You are an Aunt to five wonderful kids, you have seen the birth of both your adopted sisters. Plus you have four parents that love you so much." Mckenzie smiled, sitting up.

"You know I can say that whole thing by heart." Mckenzie said hugging me.

"I bet you can, I just want you to remember that you are incredibly lucky to have so many people that care so much about you." I say hugging her back.

"Thanks, you know that means a lot because I know you don't believe in luck." Mckenzie laughed and so did I.

"Why don't we go back downstairs and get revenge on your brother and Ben." I say pulling out more silly string. Mckenzie smiled grew even wider as she took the can from me and popped the top off.

"This is for not letting me in on your little plan." Then Mckenzie sprayed me with bright green silly string, while taking two more cans in her hand while running out of the room.

"Oh isn't revenge sweet." I smiled while cleaning off the silly string quickly, grabbing the bag of cans filled with silly string and sprinting to get Mckenzie back before she had the chance to attack anyone else. This is how family is supposed to be, I think to myself as I run down the stairs handing out silly string to all the kids who were preparing for a silly string war.

* * *

**Author's Note: I really like this chapter for some reason, I thought it was really cute. I hope you enjoyed reading and have a very happy Mentalist Sunday! **

**P.S. I'm currently writing another FanFic called 'Shattered', it's going to be more fluffy than this Fic :) Thank You again for reading it was a really great feeling to finally finish this story! Well until next time! Bye, Bye :)**

**~Serena **


End file.
